It's Love and Nobody Ever Said It Would Be Easy
by poisonlacecookies
Summary: Dr. Audrey Miller is a new Agent at the BAU. What is her connection to Jason Gideon? And what happens when Reid and her find themselves falling hard for each other? Can they overcome their pasts together? Contains Surprises ,fluff, and maybe angst
1. Meeting the New Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds It is sole property of CBS. I only own my characters.**

**Yes another story, I can't help it I'm addicted and plot bunnies keep attacking me. I'm going to try to be good and update more on these things though. I promise. **

**Please do review**

Chapter One: Meeting The New Girl

Spencer Reid frowned as he entered the elevator making his way up to the sixth floor knowing he had a full day of paperwork to look forward to as soon as he made it to the bullpen. Well unless they were called away on a case that is.

He exited the elevator making his way to his desk not surprised to see that piles of paperwork were already taking over the desk. He had a slight sneaking suspicion that Morgan had been slipping him some paperwork. He sat down at his desk frowning over at Morgan before staring down at the first file.

He looked up when Morgan finally spoke up nodding over at the empty desk across from his own. "Were getting a new girl".

Spencer raised his eyebrows slightly surprised by this. Prentiss had started only one month ago and no one had really known that she was going to work on their team until she had shown up.

"Where did you hear that"? Spencer stated feeling doubtful that it was true. It was more than likely a case of a workplace rumor.

Morgan grinned looking slightly amused by this "You know for having an eidetic memory you sure do forget things easily. Gideon told us all last week that her transfer had been sent in and as soon as her psych evaluation was sent in she would start. She was supposed to come in today and talk with him".

"My eidetic memory refers to things I've read not things I've heard". Spencer stated rolling his eyes. He seriously wondered how long it would take the people he worked with to remember that.

Spencer sighed looking up when Prentiss arrived taking a seat at her desk.

"Hey did Gideon really say that we're getting a new girl"? He stated wondering if Morgan was just messing with him. He wouldn't put it past him since he did seem to enjoy playfully picking on Spencer at times.

"Yeah she's supposed to have a pretty high IQ. I think she's about 24. She had some kind of desk job downstairs before this". Prentiss stated staring down at her own stack of paperwork.

"Is it as high as mine? I mean does she have a PhD or anything like that"? Spencer stated feeling nervous but slightly excited to work with someone who might have as high of an IQ as him.

Maybe she would be someone that could at least make him feel like he was a normal 25 year old. He knew everyone tried to make him feel normal and tried to get him out, but he still felt like he didn't quite fit in sometimes.

He could admit that the thought made him slightly nervous though. What if she was being hired to replace him? After all wasn't one genius enough? Why did they really need another team member wasn't having Prentiss here to replace Elle enough?

He sighed shaking the thoughts from his head. Maybe he was just being paranoid?

"I don't know. Nobodies really said anything about her. I think she Gideon supposedly requested for her transfer". Prentiss stated finally taking a seat.

He nodded his head wondering why Gideon hadn't said anything to him about this new girl to him?

He had always been strangely close to Gideon. He had always looked up to him. Not just because of his work at the BAU, but because of the way he handled everything going on around him.

He managed to get up and head to the coffee pot pouring himself a cup with more than enough sugar knowing that the coffee break would distract him from worrying. He probably worried too much anyway or at least thats what people tried to tell him.

It didn't help that he hadn't been getting much sleep lately thanks to his nightmares.

He jumped slightly when he heard a soft voice behind him "Excuse me".

He widened his eyes turning around to face the owner of the voice. She was young she looked around his age.

He stared back at her not saying anything as he studied her. Long pitch black hair that was pulled into a loose but professional bun. Dark blue eyes that weren't quite as dark as JJ's but close. A friendly face with very feminine lips and light freckles spread over the bridge of her nose. A pale hourglass figure accentuated by a simple black dress and short bright red nails. She wasn't extremely tall. She seemed to only come up to right above his shoulder though she was wearing a plain pair of black heels to help her get that high.

She spoke up again running her hand over her forehead managing to push some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "This is really embarrassing, but I'm looking for Jason Gideon's office. I don't know if I'm on the right floor though? I'm kind of new here".

He widened his eyes even more wondering what she was doing talking to him. Pretty nice girls never really talked to him or asked him questions. They always flocked to Morgan. Sure JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia talked to him and were nice to him, but they worked together. He'd like to think that they were his friends as well as his coworkers though.

"Your in the right place it's right upstairs. I'll walk you there" He stated thankfully managing not to stutter or say anything completely stupid.

He managed to lead her upstairs all while focusing how she'd told him that she had been wondering around for nearly an hour now trying to find Jason Gideon's office.

He didn't have time to knock at Gideon's door since Gideon came right out smiling at the sight of the young women and then at Spencer.

He finally spoke up looking pleased "I see you've already met. Audrey this is Dr. Spencer Reid. Spencer this is Dr. Audrey Miller. She's going to be working with us".

Audrey turned to face Spencer smiling brightly "It's nice to meet you. Dr. Reid. Please just call me Audrey though it makes me feel a little more my age".

Spencer swallowed the lump in his throat somehow managing to reach out and shake the hand that Audrey had been holding out. He felt his cheeks burn noticing that her hands were extremely soft.

He finally spoke up wanting to act like he wasn't afraid of making a idiot out of himself in front of a pretty girl and his mentor "Oh ah just call me Reid or Spencer or even Spence. I mean thats what everyone calls me. What do you have a PhD in"?

"Psychology. I've been working a desk job for the past year. You"? She stated still smiling

"Mathematics, Physics and Psychology. I also have an eidetic memory and can read 20,000 word per minute. I uh I graduated from high school when I was twelve". He stated feeling his palms sweat. This was the part that people always either made fun of him for or just looked at him like he was some kind of freak.

"Wow thats really amazing. I graduated from high school at fifteen which I mean was still early but I can't imagine graduating at twelve". She exclaimed looking truly impressed.

Spencer felt his cheeks turn pink when Audrey finally made her way into Gideon's office with Gideon but not before she thanked Spencer at least two times for helping her find the right office.

He made it downstairs trying to ignore the fact that Morgan was staring at him grinning considering he and probably everyone else had seen the whole thing.

He stared down at his paperwork and tried hard to focus, but his mind kept on wondering back to Audrey. He guessed he didn't have to worry about her replacing him. She really seemed to nice for that. He hoped he could get to know her more and he had a feeling that he might just have his chance.


	2. A Jammed Car Door and Just Friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The only thing that belongs to me are my characters.**

**Review tell me what you think**

Chapter Two: A Jammed Car door and Just Friends.

Audrey had only been at the BAU for one week now and needless to say she was starting to worry that coming here and accepting this transfer had been one big mistake.

She somehow wondered if the only reason she had taken this job in the first place was because she felt like she owed him.

She rolled her eyes at this thought. Why was it that she could only see the dark horrible side of things?

She knew that she owed a lot to Jason Gideon. He had saved her both mentally and physically when she was only sixteen years old.

She had met Gideon as she was laying in a hospital room alone. She and her eleven year old sister were somehow the only survivors. The only injury she had suffered was a small gash along her back. The only thing that remained of it now was a thin pale scar. Her sister had somehow been completely unharmed.

Gideon had come to see her then. He'd come to ask her what she remembered though she had refused to talk about it. It had been a long one sided conversation. He given her his phone number and work address claiming that she should write him if she needed anything. At first she had been cynical about it. Thinking that he was just doing it because he felt somewhat sorry for her.

She had wrote him though not expecting him to ever write her back. She'd been shocked when he did and the letters had been exchanged from that point on.

He had talked her into coming here. Gideon had somehow become a father figure to her encouraging her to keep on going for a PhD. Always encouraging her interests in criminal psychology, law enforcement, and eventually the FBI. He had been the one who had talked her into the BAU.

She already knew that she didn't want anyone to know that she had known Gideon since the age of sixteen. After all what could be worse that having people think that she had only gotten this job because she knew him. It wouldn't be fair for people to have that kind of an idea. Especially when she'd worked just as hard as everyone else to get here.

She sighed staring up from her paperwork that she was pretending to be working on. She frowned at her now cold cup of coffee deciding that getting some fresh coffee would be a good excuse to take a break. Especially considering her hands were killing her.

Spencer frowned as he watched Audrey get up from her desk. She had been given the desk across from Morgan and she had seemed to settle in quite nicely. He guessed it must be hard though being transferred here. Going from just filling out paperwork to actually working cases, and not really knowing anyone.

Spencer had quickly discovered that she was one of the very few people that could beat him at cards. She was horrible at chess though claiming that she was never able to learn how to play it properly.

She had seemed to be quick to get along with JJ and Prentiss. She hadn't met Garcia yet, but Spencer was sure she'd get along with her as well.

She'd had her first case a few days ago and Spencer could tell it had hit her hard. He guessed that everyones first case hit them hard though.

He had wanted to talk to her about it on the trip home. He wanted to tell her that it was okay to feel the way she was feeling, but when he tried she'd stopped him.

He took his eyes off of her when Morgan spoke up sounding extremely amused. "You know if you keep on staring at her like that she's going to think that your weird Reid".

He looked at Morgan feeling his face turn slightly pink "I don't know what your talking about".

He stared back down at his paperwork ignoring Morgan's voice "Yeah sure Reid".

What did Morgan mean he was staring at her.? Okay fine so he was, but it was hard not too.

--

Spencer let out a sigh as he made his way out to the parking garage. He was more than ready to get home. The sooner he got there the better.

Morgan had been teasing him about Audrey since the second she'd gotten here. He still wondered why she had chosen him to help her find Gideon's office. Maybe it was because he was one of the only people that hadn't really been doing something when she'd gotten here?

He wondered why she was still talking to him now. It wasn't like anyone really took the time to talk to him about something other than work. Well Gideon talked to him about things that didn't have anything to do with work. Then again Gideon had always been able to see him as something other than some freak who knew way to much for their own good. Gideon had become his mentor and his father figure when he'd started working at the BAU.

He had almost made it to his car when he heard a familiar voice. He looked up letting his eyes follow the voice until he saw her.

Audrey was busy staring down at the drivers door of her little silver car as she pulled hard at the door. All while Cursing under her breath.

Spencer frowned ignoring the more unreasonable part of his brain that was telling him too keep heading to his car just pretend like he didn't notice her and leave. He headed towards her finding himself speaking up.

"Do you need any help"?

She jumped slightly before staring up at him with wide eyes "Spencer you scared me".

He felt his cheeks burn slightly wondering if this was really a good idea. "Sorry I didn't mean to".

She shrugged letting a small nervous smile spread across her face "It's okay I just didn't know that anyone I knew was in this parking garage".

She sighed speaking up again as she sat down on the hard cement not caring that she was in a nice pair of black pants and a brand new dark short sleeved purple blouse. She tried pulling on the door from this angle but still remained unsuccessful "My doors jammed and I cant get my car into the shop until next week".

He bit his bottom lip speaking up "Let me try".

She nodded letting go of the door and standing up straightening out her clothing before scooting over so he could give it a try.

He took a hold of the door feeling like an idiot for offering help. It wasn't like he was the strongest person.

He pulled on it as hard as he could finally managing to get it open praying that he hadn't broken out into a sweat. Nothing could be more embarrassing than showing how completely weak he really was in front of her.

She smiled softly glancing up at him as got into her car before she spoke up "Thank you so much Spence. You have no idea how long I've been pulling at that stupid thing".

"It was no problem really". He stated wanting to run back to his car as quickly as possible before he made an idiot out of himself. He could already feel his palms sweating. He was starting to get the familiar feeling of butterflies spreading through out his stomach as she looked at him.

She smiled again as she shut her door "It was nice of you to help though. I owe you one Spence".

He nodded as he watched her drive off. He was about to head towards his car until he heard Morgans voice "Smooth Reid really smooth".

He looked back at him feeling his cheeks burn beginning to wonder how long Morgan had been watching them "What is that supposed to mean"?

Morgan grinned looking even more amused "I'd hate to be the one to break it to you, but she was flirting with you".

He raised his eyebrows feeling his cheeks burn even more "She was not. She was just thanking me for helping her out".

Morgan burst out laughing "Yes she was. She gave you a flirty smile and then said that she owed you one. Trust me I know what it looks like when a girls flirting with you".

He rolled his eyes deciding to ignore him. They were just friends and that was that.


	3. Names and Weekend Plans

**Disclaimer: Remains the same**

**Review Please**

Chapter Three: Names and Weekend Plans

Spencer frowned up at Garcia as she straightened out the paperwork on his desk once again. She had been spending an unusual amount of time in the bullpen this morning. Mainly time around his desk to be exact.

At first he had wondered exactly what she was up to. Then it had hit him. Morgan had more than likely told her all about how Spencer had tripped over himself trying to show Dr. Audrey Miller to Gideon's office. So now Garcia was curious to see her.

He finally spoke up looking up at her when she'd almost knocked his cup of coffee over on to a file. "Don't you have an office"?

She grinned down at him ignoring his sarcasm as she pushed her red framed glasses up a little higher "Of course I do. I just wanted to come see you. We haven't talked in a while".

He raised his eyebrows speaking up "Garcia we see each other about every single day. You just talked to me yesterday".

"Yeah but we don't really talk that much. I'm just trying to be social here". She stated grinning even wider before winking over at Morgan.

He rolled his eyes wanting to tell her that she might have been hanging around Morgan a little bit too much considering the way she was torturing him. He didn't have time to say much of anything though since he spotted Audrey walking up to her desk.

He felt his cheeks flush when he saw her. She looked completely amazing. She always looked amazing. He was starting to doubt that it could ever be possible for her not to look good.

Audrey spoke up when she saw Spencer "I finally got my car into the shop this morning. So hopefully you wont have to try to help me with the door again".

He nodded glancing over at Morgan and Garcia who were both grinning about this exchange. He guessed that Morgan had told Garcia about the little car door incident as well.

Garcia spoke walking over to Audrey holding her hand out to shake "You must be Dr. Miller. We haven't really had the chance to meet yet. I'm Penelope Garcia the technical analyst. Were probably going to working together a lot".

Audrey smiled shaking her hand "Please just call me Audrey".

Garcia grinned nodding her head "Okay then. You have a great name by the way".

Audrey blushed slightly surprised to hear this compliment. Mainly because kids tended to use her name to make fun of her when she was a child. Probably because she had skipped grades and was so much smaller than all the other kids. They always called her Oddrey or Odd Audrey.

"Thank you. My mom sort of had a thing with old Hollywood actresses names. I was named after Audrey Hepburn and my little sister was named after Greta Garbo". Audrey stated finally taking a seat at her desk.

Morgan raised his eyebrows upon hearing this "Greta"?

Audrey giggled at his expression "Yeah I know. If she had been a boy my mother would have named her Gatsby. So I guess it could be worst".

Spencer spoke up finally working up the courage to talk "What would of your name been if you'd been a boy"?

Audrey shrugged raising her eyebrows "I have no idea and I hope I never find out"

Garcia smiled sitting at the edge of Audrey's desk "So Audrey how has the BAU been treating you so far".

"Great everyone's been so nice. Working up here is so much better than the desk job I had before this". Audrey stated as took her jacket off and stared down at her unfinished paperwork.

Prentiss had been out sick for a week now. So everyone had to do a little bit of extra paperwork. Her hands were seriously starting to cramp from all the writing she had been doing. She was seriously starting to wonder if the paperwork part of this job was going to drive her crazy.

Morgan spoke up smiling "I was thinking if we ever get out of this place we should all go out Saturday night for some drinks. Are you all in"?

Garcia giggled slightly " Cupcake It's only Monday and your already worried about the weekend"?

"What can I say baby girl I live for the nightlife". Morgan stated winking at Garcia

Audrey raised her eyebrows surprised by the twos flirty banter. She glanced over at Spencer who gave her a look as to say that this happened often.

Spencer tore his eyes from Audrey when Morgan spoke up "So Reid are you in"?

"I don't know". He stated giving his usual response to invitations to nights out.

"Come on man it wont kill you to live a little". Morgan responded rolling his eyes.

"Yeah come on Spence it'll be fun to get away from this place for a while. It's not going to be the same if your not there". Audrey stated grinning over at him.

Spencer felt a familiar heat spread across his cheeks as she made this statement. "Okay fine I'll go".

He ignored the little triumphant grin that was passed from Morgan to Garcia as he stared down at his desk. Why did he have the sneaking suspicion that they were trying to play matchmaker between Audrey and him?

Not that he wouldn't love to date Audrey. Who wouldn't love to date her? It was just that if it ever happened he wanted it to happen without anyone else setting it all up.

He had been seriously thinking about what Morgan had told him a few days ago after Audrey and Spencer's exchange in the parking garage. It couldn't be possible that she really thought of him as something more than a friend right? He really didn't think he was her type no matter how much Morgan told him she was flirting. After all wasn't Morgan the one that told him to never date a women with a gun?

He did like her though. He respected her and he thought she was incredible. Not just beautiful but she could connect with him on a mental level too. Her IQ wasn't as high as his but it was certainly close. They shared a lot of the same interests. She knew a bit about literature and she loved poetry. She had read a few of the books that Spencer's mother had read to him as a child. So maybe that was a good sign?

He was nervous about the possibility of them ever developing any sort of relationship outside of work though.

After all he had so much to explain about his life and his childhood. How would she react when he told her about his mother, or his absent father, or the daily torment he suffered as a twelve year old in high school? Would she ever be able to really deal with all his issues? Would it even be possible for them to have a personal and a professional relationship together?

Then again his mother had always told him when she was in a more balanced state, that possibility and adventure was everywhere. You just had to know how to recognize it. Maybe this was a good possibility for something more?


	4. Jet Rides and Nightmares

**The Disclaimer remains the same. I only own my characters**

**Please do review.**

Chapter Four: Jet Rides and Nightmares

Morgan let out a frustrated sigh as Audrey spoke up grinning as she laid her cards down on the table "Gin".

"Seriously"? Morgan exclaimed staring down at the cards in front of Audrey

"Yeah I win again. Want to play another round"? Audrey stated smiling still

"I don't know. I mean if its not you winning it's Reid. Reid are you sure that you don't cheat"? Morgan stated frowning as he started to shuffle the cards again.

"No how many times do I have to tell you people. I'm just good at cards. It's all numbers anyway". Spencer stated as he picked up his cup of coffee and took another sip.

Morgan rolled his eyes as he started to deal the cards "Yeah whatever. I know you've cheated before. I've seen you peak at the cards when you've played with Hotch and JJ. It's just gotten worst now since your helping Audrey cheat. I mean why else would it be that you two are the only ones that ever win"?

Spencer frowned speaking up again "I don't cheat I'm serious. I"m just good at cards. It's all numbers and one of my phd's is in Mathematics so naturally I'm good at things involving numbers".

Audrey giggled as she watched to two men bicker like siblings. She spoke up as she started to pick up her cards "Yeah and Besides even if I did cheat I'm perfectly sure I'd be able to do it without Spence's help. No offense Spencer".

Spencer started to feel his cheeks turn pink as he heard her make this comment.

He couldn't help but to love it when she called him Spence. Sure she wasn't the only one that called him that. JJ had been doing it since they first met. Even Though He'd had a slight crush on JJ a year ago her saying his name never had quite the same effect that Audrey made when she said it. He could honestly say that after that disastrous date to the football game with JJ last year that he now just thought of JJ as a sister.

Audrey had now taken the place of his workplace crush.

The only problem was he thought about her constantly. He would see a sign that had her first or last name in it and he automatically thought about her. He'd see a old movie marathon and he thought of her. He would see that there was a sale on produce and he'd remember that Audrey said she was a vegetarian in high school but had quit. It was seriously starting to get ridiculous.

He knew that he had to do something about it eventually but he couldn't quite make himself do it. He couldn't imagine asking her out. What would be more embarrassing that having her reject him? He knew he could never face her at work again if she ever rejected him.

He sighed staring down at his cards grateful that they were doing something relaxing. The last case had seemed like it would never end. He was sure that everyone was grateful to be going home. He was even more sure that everyone was grateful that the weekend was coming up.

Especially considering everyone except for Gideon and Hotch were planning on getting together.

He let out a sigh of relief when Morgan finally won. They had been playing cards for what seemed like forever now. Mainly because Morgan wouldn't let them quit until he won. Prentiss had quit a long time ago against his will. He had lost count of the amount of times they'd played Gin since she'd quit.

He didn't blame Morgan for getting a little frustrated after all before Audrey got here Reid always won at cards. Now that she was here it was either her or him always winning. Reid could admit that he sometimes let her win though. Just because he liked to see the little triumphant grin that spread across her face when she won.

She had been asking him to teach her how to properly play chess, but he wasn't sure he was up to the job. He'd have a hard time focusing on teaching her especially since he got butterflies in his stomach every single time she smiled at him or laughed or even asked him a question.

Audrey spoke up grinning as Morgan finally got up and went to the other side of the plane shoving a pair of headphones on "I let him win".

Spencer couldn't help but to laugh at this "You better not ever let him know that. He'll never let you live it down if he finds out".

She giggled nodding her head "Yeah I know".

She shoved a pair of headphones on before laying back and falling asleep.

Spencer knew he should probably go to sleep too it was late and he still had work tomorrow.

Tomorrow was Friday which meant that the day after that they would all be meeting up at one of the many bars downtown. It was some place that Morgan had picked out. Which meant that it would probably include dancing and tons of people.

This frightened Spencer considering dancing was one of the things he was completely horrible at. He looked like a complete idiot when he even attempted to dance. He also was completely awkward and not to mention he had a lack of coordination. So he never did well when it came to being around strangers.

He didn't know how he would handle it if he did something stupid in front of Audrey. He frowned as he had this thought. This wasn't high school and he wasn't twelve years old anymore. Surely he could go to a party and have a good time with his friends like a normal person.

He frowned looking over at Audrey as she started to squirm in her seat almost like she was fighting someone off. She was mumbling something under her breath.

She was obviously deep asleep and having a nightmare. He wasn't that surprised. More than likely everyone who did this job suffered from nightmares at some point. He had his share of them.

Audrey frowned in her sleep as a familiar scene took place in her head _running through the woods. Trying to get far away from the cabin where her dead parents were laying. He had started to come at them when they'd walked in on him. It was dark and cold. She was alone. She had made Greta split up with her. She regretted this now. The little girl couldn't protect herself if she met up with him. Right as she started to make it to what she hoped was the highway he'd gotten her. Tackling her stabbing her over and over again in the same spot with the same knife he had used on her parents. The pain was horrible. So horrible that she'd passed out._

Audrey shot up in her seat knowing that she'd broken into a cold sweat. She had this nightmare so often these days. Not that she'd really consider it that much of a nightmare. Since it had actually happened. It seemed like such a long time ago though she'd only been sixteen and she still had the scar that proved it had happened.

She was lucky she'd fainted when he'd stabbed her in the back. He'd thought she was dead when she'd fainted and her sister had made it to a car on the highway and gotten help. She had woken up in a hospital room and met Jason Gideon. The man who had changed her life for the better.

She bit her bottom lip seeing that Spencer was giving her an extremely concerned look. She spoke up "Sorry it was a nightmare".

He nodded his head giving her comforting smile. He spoke up seeing that she was now wide awake "Do you want some coffee"?

She smiled thankful that he didn't ask her what her nighmare was about "Yes thank you".

His compassion was one of the main reasons she liked him. He was unlike any other guy she had ever met. He was intelligent and sweet. Not to mention attractive. She knew he didn't think that he was attractive, but he was. She thought he was incredibly attractive even though he was a bit nerdy and a little awkward. She found these things completely endearing. She hoped he found her just as attractive and interesting.

Spencer got up and headed to the back of the jet towards the coffee pot. He couldn't help but to let his mind wonder. What kind of things did she dream about?


	5. A Dance Lesson and A Surprising Question

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS. My Characters belong to me**

**Review Please. **

Chapter Five: A Dance Lesson and A Surprising Question

Spencer felt his stomach churn as he turned onto Sherman Avenue and made an attempt to look for the address she'd given him. She had told him to look for the house with the weird mailbox. He was slightly clueless about what classified a mailbox as being weird.

Audrey had called him and asked him if he could pick her up. Mainly because she still hadn't gotten her car out of the shop. She had actually sounded nervous when she'd asked him. He was surprised by this considering she really wasn't the shy type.

She defiantly wasn't as shy as him. He'd seen her do things he knew he could never do. Like the fact that she always did her best to comfort victims families. She could actually hold herself pretty well in social situations. Reid envied her ability to do this. He honestly wished he could talk to a complete stranger without stumbling over his words or throwing out some random fact.

He was extremely nervous about tonight. He didn't know how he'd ever face her again if he made a fool out of himself. He could almost kill Morgan for insisting that they all get together.

Though he could admit he had been thinking about everything Morgan had told him. He had decided that it was possible that she might think of him as more than a friend.

He had also decided that he would make some sort of an attempt at asking her out on a date. Yes he was scared to death that she would tell him no, but maybe just maybe she'd say yes. He'd never know if he didn't ask her.

He finally pulled into the driveway of Audrey's house automatically seeing why she'd told him to look for the weird mailbox. The mailbox was literally shaped like a dalmatian. It was white with black spots and the actual mailbox part was the body. It had a metal head attached to it as well as a tail and legs. It was completely unlike all the other plain black or white mailboxes on the street.

He finally made his way up to the front door before ringing the door bell very surprised to see that a girl who was defiantly not Audrey answer the door. The girl looked young she couldn't be any older than twenty. She did look quite a bit like Audrey. They both had the same dark hair and they were both about the same height. Though the girl had gray eyes instead of Audrey's dark blue eyes.

He automatically feared that he had the wrong house or maybe Audrey gave him the wrong address on purpose. He was annoyed at this thought. Audrey would never give him the wrong address. She wasn't like all the people who had tormented him on a daily basis when he was a kid.

The girl finally spoke up sighing "Your here for Audrey right"?

He managed to swallow the lump in his throat as he nodded his head yes.

She turned around looking towards a hallway "Audrey that Reid guys here".

He widened his eyes as he saw Audrey walk into the room. How was it possible that she always looked this good? Maybe he was the only one that thought she always looked good though. After all he'd thought she was beautiful when she was sitting on the hard dirty cement trying to open her car door that day.

She was wearing an emerald green dress that hugged her hourglass figure perfectly, with a simple pair of silver hoop earrings and a pair of heels. Her hair was completely taken down and it had a slight wave to it.

He honestly wondered how many pairs of high heels the women owned. He'd only seen her in a different type of shoe once.

She spoke up rolling her eyes slightly at the other girl "Greta why didn't you invite him in"?

Spencer automatically connected the two realizing that Audrey had said that she had a younger sister named Greta.

She smiled slightly at Spencer "Sorry Spence my sister seems to have left her manners somewhere".

He nodded his head as he started to get the feeling that Audrey's younger sister didn't like him very much. Then again he guessed that she was just protective over her older sister.

Audrey finally grabbed a black coat and her purse before she followed him out to his car. He couldn't help but to stare at the mailbox once again as he opened her car door.

She giggled when she saw him looking at it "Yeah I know it's weird. It was a gift from my aunt".

He nodded his head as he managed to get into the car with her "It's not too bad".

She smiled slightly before speaking up "I'm sorry about Greta charm isn't one of her strongest traits".

"That's okay. I guess she's just protective of you...is she your only sibling"? He stated as he started to pull out of her driveway

She nodded her head as she started to bite on her bottom lip. Bitting her bottom lip had always been one her nervous habits. "Yeah it's just her, me, and my aunt".

"What about your parents"? He stated wondering if he'd just said the wrong thing considering she turned slightly pale as soon as the sentence left his mouth.

"They've...they've passed on". She responded automatically feeling like she had to avoid eye contact. She knew she couldn't exactly explain what happened to her parents to him.

He nodded his head feeling like a jerk for asking her "Oh I'm sorry".

"It's okay. I mean how could you have known". She stated starting to bite at her bottom lip again. She was sure her lips would be slightly swollen and pink if she kept it up.

"I love your car. It's great" She stated smiling

He blushed slightly at this comment sicne everyone always said his car was ancient. "Thanks your one of the very few people that like it".

"Why not it's actually pretty cool". She stated raising her eyebrows

He felt his cheeks burn even more. No one ever said that something he owned was cool before.

They had finally made it to the bar finding the table were everyone, but Gideon and Hotch were seated. Spencer felt his cheeks burn as he noticed the slightly amused look Morgan was giving him. He'd obviously noticed that Audrey and him had arrived together.

"So Audrey what can I get you to drink"? Morgan stated still grinning at Spencer

Audrey didn't seem to notice Spencer's blush as she responded to Morgan's offer to go get her a drink "Anything non alcoholic. I don't really drink that often".

Morgan nodded his head "Okay I think I can manage that. Reid do you want anything"?

Spencer shook his head no knowing that he couldn't make himself drink something right now. He had never been this nervous in his entire life. Thankfully Audrey didn't seem to notice since she was busily talking to the other girls at the table.

Morgan came back with Audrey's drink before everyone seemed to go off on their separate ways. Morgan had found a girl to dance with and JJ was playing darts. Prentiss and Garcia seemed to be gossiping about something at the bar, and Audrey had been asked to dance by some frat guy that hadn't even acknowledged the fact that Spencer was talking to her about some new card game she wanted to teach him on the next jet ride home.

He could admit seeing Audrey dance with some guy made him jealous. He knew that this was dumb especially considering she wasn't his girlfriend.

He was almost ready to just call it a night and tell Audrey to get a ride home with Garcia, before Audrey came back to the table alone speaking up "Hey Spence. What are you doing"?

He shrugged slightly "Just sitting here I guess".

"Well get up and come dance with me". She stated grabbing his hand gently

He felt his cheeks turn pink when he heard her say this "I can't. I mean I don't know how to dance and besides weren't you dancing with that college guy".

She rolled her eyes as she lead him out to the dance floor "Spence of course you can dance. Everyone can dance. I mean it's not that hard. I don't want to dance with that guy. I want to dance with you".

He felt his cheeks turn even darker once he realized that a slow song had started once they stepped on to the floor. This was just his luck.

"I can't slow dance". He stated hoping she'd just give up.

"I'll teach you then". She stated taking one of his hands and placing it on her lower back causing butterflies to spread through out his stomach. "You lead me with this hand okay. I'll move where you want me to move".

She took his other hand holding it gently speaking up again "Okay just start to sway and move me with you. Whatever you do don't look at your feet. Thats the sure way to mess up. If you step on my feet just move back a little and keep going".

He nodded his head automatically noticing how close they were. He could smell her perfume and it reminded him of ripe citrus fruit maybe grapefruit. She seemed pretty delicate up against him. Her hands were so small in his and she was shorter than him even in heels.

She spoke up as he started to sway "See your doing great. Are you sure you haven't done this before"?

"No never... I mean your technically the first person I've ever danced with". He stated widening his eyes

She giggled slightly hearing this "I'm just joking Spence. I believe you".

He nodded his head hoping that he hadn't turned even pinker. He finally spoke up deciding that he had to ask her now. It was now or never. "Can I ask you a question"?

She smiled nodding her head "Yeah shoot".

He spoke up feeling his stomach churn "Are you busy tomorrow night"?

She widened her eyes speaking up "Not as I'm aware. Why"?

"Um I was just wondering if I could take you out or something. You know like to dinner...I can understand if you don't want to". He stated feeling his stomach start to churn even more. She was going to tell him no. She couldn't want him.

"Spencer are you asking me out"? She stated smiling slightly

He nodded his head not being able to meet her eyes before he spoke up "Yes"

"I'd love to go out to dinner with you". She stated smiling even more

He widened his eyes hearing this "Really? I mean your not just doing this because you feel sorry for me right"?

She frowned speaking up "Spencer I really do want to go out to dinner with you. I wouldn't say yes if I didn't mean it".

He felt a nervous smile spread across his face. She wanted him. She wanted to go out with him. This was amazing truly and completely amazing.


	6. Chopsticks and First Dates

**Disclaimer remains the same. I only own my characters.**

**Please review**

Chapter Six: Chopsticks and First Dates

Audrey stood in her bedroom and frowned as she stared at herself in the mirror. No this dress defiantly wouldn't work. She rolled her eyes as she took it off and threw it on to the bed with all the other ones.

She had tried on so many different outfits in just the past two hours that the pink and purple quilt on her bed was slowly starting to disappear under the pile of clothes.

She was nervous. Okay more than nervous but she couldn't exactly think of a word to really describe her feelings right now.

She thought it was kind of ridiculous how nervous she was, but then again she'd never once in a million years thought that she would be dating a co worker. Especially one that she found herself completely and totally adoring. She couldn't exactly come up with a reason as to why she adored Spencer so much. She guessed it was because he was different. Well different than any other guy she'd ever really dated.

She could admit she'd never dated anyone who had a higher IQ than her, and she liked it. She actually felt kind of relived. At least Spencer didn't make her feel like an outcast because she knew so much at her young age. That was the way that most of her ex boyfriends made her feel. Not that she'd had that many ex boyfriends. She was actually not all that experienced in the dating department.

She'd only really had two boyfriends. The first one had been in college. He had been a few years older than her considering she was only seventeen at time. He had broken up with her out of frustration that she wasn't quite ready to lose her virginity. She had gotten her second boyfriend a few months after she'd graduated from college with her phd. She had gone all the way with him, but it was a less than pleasant experience. Nothing about it had felt really right. It didn't really help that he'd been drunk at the time and had passed out right after it had happened. His drinking had led to him cheating on her which had led to her breaking up with him.

She jumped slightly as her door burst open and Greta burst through the door. She would have been embarrassed if it had been anyone else. Considering she was only in her leopard print bra and black pair of boy shorts right at the moment.

"Don't you know how to knock"? Audrey stated feeling a little annoyed by the intrusion.

Greta shrugged taking a seat on her older sister's bed beside the stack of clothes "How many outfits have you tried on"?

Audrey rolled her eyes noticing that her sister had ignored her question " A few".

She walked over to her closet pulling out a bright red dress and a similar black one "Which one do you think"?

"The red one. It's more cheery". Greta stated

Audrey nodded as she shoved the dress on zipping it up at the side. Now all she had to do was find shoes.

"So this date must be a big deal. I mean this Reid guy must be important. Your taking a lot of time to get ready for him". Greta stated as she looked through her sisters pile of clothes wondering if she'd notice if she borrowed anything.

Audrey felt a slight nervous smile spread across her face at the thought of her date "Yeah it is. Spence is really something".

"What do you mean something"? Greta responded as she stared up at her sister who was currently strapping on a pair of heels.

Audrey shrugged as she got the final high heel fastened "He's just different you know? I mean he's sweet and very intelligent and he's funny. I don't think he even knows he's funny, but he says something every day that makes me smile".

Greta nodded her head thinking that maybe she understood what her sister meant.

--

Spencer felt his palms start to sweat as he walked up the walkway of Audrey's house. He was starting to get the feeling that he should have never asked her out. This could lead to nothing good. Okay so maybe he was being a little over dramatic, but still he didn't have that much dating experience. He had never even really had a girlfriend before so this was pretty big.

He hesitantly reached up and rang the doorbell hearing the sound of foot steps scurry towards the door.

It was answered by Greta who automatically spoke up "Come in she's still getting ready".

He nodded his head managing to follow Greta into the house and to the living room before he took a seat on a black sofa.

He took a chance to let his eyes wonder the room as soon as Greta disappeared into what must have been her bedroom.

The house wasn't very big. He guessed it was two bedrooms one bathroom with a living room, dinning room, and kitchen.

He noticed automatically that Audrey seemed to like books just as much as him considering there were tons of large books spread out along her coffee table and even more in the book shelves. Books on art, books on pop culture, and lots of books on history.

Spencer looked up widening his eyes as soon as he saw Audrey enter the room. He finally spoke up somehow managing not to stumble over his words "You look nice. I mean uh beutiful".

He felt his cheeks burn as soon as he said this. He'd never told anyone he thought they looked beautiful before.

She smiled looking truly flattered "Thanks you look nice too".

He felt his cheeks burn even more looking down at what he was wearing. It was just something that he typically wore to work. He swallowed the lump in his throat managing to speak up "So are you ready to go"?

* * *

Spencer let out a frustrated sigh as yet another snow pea slipped out between his chopsticks. Why did he decide to take her to a Chinese restaurant? Oh yeah it was because he'd heard her mention in a conversation one time that she really liked Chinese food.

He felt his cheeks flush as Audrey let out a soft giggle. She reached across the table before speaking up "Here let me help"

He felt his cheeks burn even more as he felt her soft hands on his taking the chopsticks out of his hand "Your holding them the wrong way and your concentrating way too hard".

He raised his eyebrows as she placed the chopsticks in between different fingers and spoke up "Here try it like this and if you keep on messing up then I'll try to get you a fork".

"Your really good at it. I mean using chopsticks". Spencer stated finally finding the ability to talk about something other than work.

He was actually slightly worried that he was turning this into a rotten date since he'd spent most of the time talking about their jobs and he was worried that he was going to bore her.

She spoke up smiling slightly "Thanks. My aunt insisted that my sister and I learn how to use them. I mean every Friday night would be Chinese food night and she'd make us practice".

"Your aunt sounds interesting". He stated causing her to laugh a little

"Usually people think that she's really weird and they always think I'm weird if I talk about anything she made me learn how to do". Audrey responded

He raised his eyebrows feeling overly curious "Really whys that"?

She shrugged staring down at her food "My aunts a bit eccentric. I mean she's been married three times. She teaches pottery to some kind of weird hippiesh community center. She loves thrift stores and thats where most her funiture came from. She's just not that typical".

Spencer nodded his head finally managing to make some food make it up to his mouth before he dropped it. Maybe Audrey was right he had been holding chopsticks wrong all along. "How old were you when you went to live with her"?

Audrey automatically stared down at the egg roll that she was about to pick up. She really didn't want to talk about her past. At least not yet. She knew her parents deaths were a horrible first date conversation.

"I was sixteen and Greta was eleven. I was two weeks away from starting college. We went to live with our Aunt Beth after our parents died".

He nodded his head as he decided not to ask her about her parents death since it was obviously a sore subject.

She finally spoke up after taking a small bite of her egg roll "So what about your family? I mean what are they like"?

He almost choked on the soda that he had just taken a sip of. He knew this would come up. "Um my dad he uh he left when I was ten. My mom she's well she's sick. I mean mentally she's not well. She's a paranoid schizophrenic and she's in a hospital. I had her put into one when I turned eighteen because she was too sick to take care of herself".

Spencer looked down at his plate not feeling like he could make eye contact. He really didn't tell that many people about his mom or his childhood. Garcia was really the only person who knew that much. Gideon didn't even really know that much about it.

He felt Audrey's hand slide over his own before he finally looked up to see her small hand covering his. "I really don't know what to say Spence, I mean I'm sorry just doesn't' seem to cut it. You haven't had it easy have you"?

He felt a small smile spread across his face grateful that she wasn't completely freaking out about his family. Maybe that was a good sign

* * *

Spencer felt his palms sweat as he pulled up to Audrey's house. Part of him was disappointed that the date was over. He'd actually had fun never mind the fact that he'd had to talk about the slightly depressing subject of his parents.

He glanced over at Audrey as she spoke up staring down at her purse "So do you want to do this again sometime. Like next weekend"?

He nodded his head without hesitation thankful that he wouldn't have to make the first move toward asking her out again.

He widened his eyes as she leaned over across the armrest kissing his cheek softly. "Thanks for a really great night Spence. I'll see you at work Monday. Good Night".

He blushed as she opened the door and got out of his car. He mumbled a good night still trying to get over the fact that she'd just kissed him. Well it wasn't on the lips, but it still felt nice. It felt special he guessed. It was sweet and sentimental and something he defiantly wasn't used too.

He smiled as he pulled away from the house. He definitely couldn't wait till Monday. More importantly he couldn't wait for the next date. Hopefully the next weekend came fast.


	7. A Couple ?

**Disclaimer remains the same. I still own my characters.**

**Review Please**

Chapter Seven: A Couple?

Spencer sighed as he locked his car door and started to make his way through the car filled parking garage.

He had been extremely reluctant to get out of bed when his alarm went off this morning. He had been sleeping well, and Mondays always seemed to be the worst. Paperwork would be piled up on his desk as far as the eye could see and he would be stuck there with it all day long. That is unless they were called away on a case which would just add on to way more paperwork later.

He was stopped on his path towards the building when he heard his name being called. He turned around raising his eyebrows to see Audrey getting out of a small bright red car.

She spoke up smiling at his puzzled expression "I had to get a new car. Well it's not really new. I mean it's used, but it turned out that there was so much wrong with my old car that it was cheaper to just buy a different car".

He nodded his head letting out a small smile "It's nice. I like it".

"Thanks. I had to learn how to drive a standard though so that was interesting". Audrey stated as she started to walk towards the building with Spencer.

He smiled speaking up "Interesting how"?

She shrugged looking slightly embarrassed "I think I scared the car salesman. I mean I can't help that I'm not the best driver. My grandpa taught me to drive when I was thirteen".

"Thirteen"! Spencer Exclaimed causing the security guard right at the inside of the building to raise his eyebrows since he had made this remark right as Audrey was showing her ID.

"Yeah. He thought that it was really important that I learn early on. Come on Spence I mean you act really shocked, but you were probably what in college by thirteen?" She stated smiling playfully

Spencer blushed as they entered the elevator and headed up to the sixth floor. "Yeah I was in college, but I wasn't driving a car. In fact I didn't learn to drive until I was eighteen and out on my own".

She giggled as they stepped of the elevator "Relax Spence I know. I was only joking. For your information I wasn't driving a car at thirteen either. I just knew how to drive one".

He nodded his head quickly realizing how much Audrey seemed to joke with him. It wasn't the funny friendly type of teasing that Morgan gave him on a daily basis though.

Audrey's teasing was different...It was flirting. He had never been flirted with before. Well unless he counted that case with Lila Archer but that had been a one time thing and nothing had ever come out of it.

He sighed as he took a seat at his desk frowning at the mountain of paperwork on his desk. He should have finished all that paperwork on Friday. Why didn't he finish it all on Friday? Oh yeah because they were all going out. He blushed as he remembered that going out led to the date with Audrey on Saturday and then the kiss on the cheek.

He looked up when Audrey yawned before speaking up "I need coffee. Do you want some Spence"?

He smiled nodding his head "Yes thank you".

He watched her walk off towards the little break room area before he heard Morgan speak up for the first time. "So lover boy. You and Audrey huh"?

"What"? He stated raising his eyebrows even though he understood exactly what Morgan meant.

Morgan laughed shaking his head "Man I mean Audrey and you are a couple right? I did see you two get pretty up close and personal Friday night, and word between Prentiss and Garcia is that you two went out Saturday night".

He felt his cheeks turn pink as he turned to face Prentiss who was staring at him over the screen across from the desk. She spoke up shrugging "Hey Garcia's the one that told me that she heard you ask her out".

Morgan spoke up again still smiling "I'm not going to ask you about Saturday. I already know you wont tell me anything, but I do want to know are you and Audrey a couple"?

Spencer glanced over at Audrey who seemed to have gotten distracted by muffins in the break room "Yes were a couple".

* * *

Audrey sighed as she sat alone in the cafeteria. She had asked Spencer if he wanted to come eat lunch with her, but he had been stuck doing paperwork during his lunch hour.

It was funny being in this cafeteria almost made her feel like she was a fifteen year old girl in high school again. Feeling alone, sitting alone, feeling slightly out casted since everyone seemed to be sitting with someone.

She knew it was ridiculous to feel that way. After all she wasn't that awkward bullied fifteen year old girl anymore. She was twenty four years old now with a good job.

She looked up when she heard her name. She smiled slightly surprised to see Garcia.

Garcia spoke up smiling "So Audrey what are you doing all alone"?

She shrugged smiling back "Apparently Prentiss packs her lunch. Morgan goes out. JJ eats in her office, and Spence is trapped under his paperwork".

Garcia nodded sitting down beside before she started taking her food off her tray. "Well I'll be glad to join you".

Audrey nodded her head grateful for some companany.

Audrey almost choked on her chicken salad sandwich when she heard Garcia speak up "So I heard that Reid and you are an item"?

She managed to swallow her bite before speaking up "Excuse me"?

Garcia grinned taking a sip from her green tea "Your an item as in you went out on a date with him. I always wondered what Reid would do on a date".

Audrey blushed slightly embarrassed that her date was being discussed like this "Yeah we went out. It was fun. We went out to dinner and I taught him to use chopsticks".

Garcia raised her eyebrows speaking up "Reid can't use chopsticks"?

"Not really. I mean after I helped him he got a little better". Audrey stated managing to take a sip from her bottled water.

Garcia nodded her head smiling again "So it's true then. I mean Reid and you are a couple now"?

Audrey bit her bottom lip before she spoke up "Yes we are".


	8. You Worry Too Much

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**Please do review.**

Chapter Eight: You Worry Too Much

Audrey frowned as she tried to focus on her paperwork. She knew that she could just do it at the BAU tomorrow, but she wanted to get a head start on it now. It was slightly hard to focus though especially considering she was on the jet with six other people who were busy trying to relax after a difficult case.

She knew that wasn't the only reason that she couldn't seem to focus on the paperwork. The case had gotten to her. It was so much easier when she was at her desk job. All she had to do then was just go through the cases and sort them or write her opinions in when they were needed.

Transferring here and dealing with actual cases was proving to be a challenge for her. Especially when it was a case involving children like the one they'd just finished. The last case had involved an unsub that was breaking into houses and killing women in front of their young children. The last women murdered had been killed in front of her six year old son.

Audrey had been the one elected by Hotch to interview the boy. Gideon had protested probably worried about how she'd handle it, but she'd accepted the task. She had gotten through the interview without completely falling apart, but still it had hurt. She knew exactly why it'd hurt so bad. It reminded her of her parents and all the feelings she'd had when they'd been murdered.

She sighed as she glanced up from the paperwork to see Spencer staring at her from across the jet. He'd been staring at her like that since she'd interviewed the boy. She knew he could tell something wasn't right. Part of her wanted to run over to him and completely break down in his arms. She wanted to let him take care of her, but she knew she couldn't at least not at work.

She knew she needed to tell him about her parents. The sooner she told him the better. It was hard though. She didn't exactly know how to tell him, and not knowing how he'd react scared her. She knew that it wouldn't scare him off, but still she knew it might change things. She knew that as soon as the truth about her parents came out that the fact that she'd known Gideon since the age of sixteen would come out too. She hoped that Spencer could accept this all and still feel the same way about her.

She sat her pen down when he made his way over to her sitting down across from her. He sighed reaching across the table and placing his hand on top of hers before speaking up barely above a whisper "Beautiful you look tired. Maybe you should stop on the paperwork for now and get some rest".

She blushed still not used to the pet name he'd given her. They'd only officially been out on three dates now counting their first date, and they had all been incredible.

He had taken her to the movies on the second date and they had seen some sci-fi movie about aliens that Spencer had seemed to really enjoy, but Audrey thought that it was horrible. She hadn't told him how she really felt about the movie though being that he had seemed to think it was a real work of art. They had their first real kiss at the end of the date, and needless to say she now believed the whole thing about seeing fireworks when you kissed someone for the first time.

The third date had been at a nice restaurant. She had been more than a little surprised that Spencer had taken her somewhere so nice being that it was only the third date. They had told each other a lot on the date. Including some slightly embarrassing things. He had told her all about his twenty forth birthday and how everyone threw him a party and made him wear some ridiculous birthday hat. She had told him about all the horrible jobs she had through college. She had told him how she'd been the worst waitress ever considering she had spilled iced tea on someone her first day waiting tables. They had kissed again at the end of this date though it had been more passionate than the last kiss and had seemed to last forever. She had been less than ready to be away from him when the date ended.

Spencer spoke up as she finally closed up her paperwork and put it away "You don't look like you've gotten much sleep lately".

She rolled her eyes as she giggled softly "Thanks honey I love you too".

He rolled his eyes feeling his cheeks slowly start to turn pink "I don't mean that you look bad or anything like that. You just look tired. Have you been having nightmares again"?

She bit her bottom lip not wanting to tell him that yes she had been having them again. Though it was more like flashbacks than nightmares. It was always flashbacks instead of a nightmares. She honestly felt like she'd much rather be having the nightmare than the flashbacks.

He sighed getting up and sitting in the empty seat beside her "I'll take that as a yes".

She frowned hating how he could read her emotions so well.

She glanced over at Gideon who was currently doing a bad job of pretending to read a book. He was busy glancing over his book at the two of them. She guessed that he was happy that she was with Spencer, though he hadn't stated it out loud. He did seem to be very pleased when Spencer and her were together though.

"Here lay over here against me and see if you can relax a little". Spencer stated as he managed to take off his dark blue sweater and handed it to her.

She smiled slightly covering up with it and laying against him "You worry about me too much you know that".

He leaned over kissing her lips softly deciding he really didn't care if anyone saw them right now. No one would probably notice anyway. They were all asleep or too busy to pay attention to them. "I like worrying about you though".

She reached up and wiped off his lips giggling slightly. He frowned feeling completely clueless as to why she was wiping off his lips.

"Lipstick. Their looking a bit pink and shiny". She stated noticing his puzzled look

He blushed grateful that she'd wiped it off. Morgan would never let him live it down if he saw him with Audrey's lipstick on his lips.

He knew that pretty much everyone knew that Audrey and him were together. Even Hotch knew and that said a lot considering Hotch was up in his office most of the time and away from them talking about it.

A big part of him still felt awkward about their relationship. He was worried that they were moving way to fast. After all he still felt unbelievably nervous around her and she still made him blush.

He could admit he'd prepared for a relationship just like he prepared for everything else in his life. By reading and doing research.

He had found that statistically most couples started to get intimate after the third date. So he guessed that they were normal. Though they hadn't done anything more than some heavy kissing and a bit of cuddling.

He knew that she wanted to take things kind of slow, and he agreed. After all he hadn't really had a girlfriend before her. So he wasn't exactly experienced when it came to doing more intimate things, and he knew he wanted things to be perfect between them. Yes there was no such thing as perfect, but still that didn't mean he couldn't try to make things as close to perfect as possible.

He sighed as he stared down at her to see that she was still awake and had a far away look in her eyes.

He ran his hand through her hair before speaking up whispering "Your sure your alright"?

"Yes Spence I'm fine. How many times do I have to tell you that you worry too much". She stated leaning up to kiss his lips.

He sighed breaking the kiss before she laid back against him and managed to close her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep.

Maybe she was right. Maybe he did worry too much.


	9. Sisterly Talks and A Surprise Visit

**Disclaimer is the same**

**review if you please**

Chapter Nine: Sisterly Talks and A Surprise visit

Audrey flinched covering her eyes as she heard yet another blood curdling scream come from the television screen. She ignored her sister's giggling. Apparently Greta was amused by her older sisters reaction.

"Relax it's just a movie". Greta stated grinning teasingly

Audrey finally removed her hands from her eyes before glaring over at her younger sister "Yeah it's a terrible movie".

Greta shrugged knowing that this happened every time she decided to rent one of her favorite horror movies "Of course it's terrible. Thats why they call them horror movies because horrible things happen".

"Yeah but you know how much I hate them. Why couldn't we have just rented a comedy or even maybe a drama"? Audrey stated getting ready to cover her eyes as another frightening scene took place on the screen.

Greta rolled her eyes as she tried to focus on the screen and ignore Audrey's complaining. "Because it was my turn to rent a movie. Besides if I have to watch another one of those terrible chick flick romantic comedies of yours I'm going to vomit".

Audrey glared pushing her arm out and shoving her sister in a less than friendly way. Okay so yes she did still pick on her younger sister a little bit, but really it wasn't that big of a deal. After all isn't that what siblings did pick on each other?

Greta glared back at Audrey before picking up a pillow from the couch and throwing it in her direction. Audrey grinned and stuck her tongue out as the pillow completely missed her "Nice were you aiming for the floor"?

Greta frowned before speaking up "I swear for a genius your completely childish at times".

"Says the girl who just threw a pillow at me". Audrey responded as she managed to get up from the sofa and pick the pillow up from off the floor before sitting back down.

Greta spoke up changing the subject as Audrey sat down "So why aren't you like out with that Reid guy or something? I mean you are on vacation aren't you"?

Audrey bit her bottom lip knowing exactly why she wasn't with Spencer. He had gone home to Vegas to visit his mother. She had planned on spending some time with him when they found out that they were finally getting a little time off, but he had informed her that he would be going to see his mom.

They had talked on the phone every night that he'd been gone, but she still missed seeing him. She guessed it was normal. After all they saw each other everyday at work, and then they usually spent their weekends together. So it was only natural to be a little attached.

She hadn't really done very much in the past two days of her vacation. All she'd really done is sleep late, watch movies with her sister, do a little shopping, and have her late night conversations with Spencer on the phone. Nothing really terribly exciting.

"His names Spencer not that Reid guy. He's out of town. He's gone to Las Vegas to visit his mom". She stated deciding to just leave it with that. After all Spencer had trusted her to tell her about his mother's illness and she knew he wouldn't want her talking about it behind his back.

Greta smiled nodding her head knowing that explained it. She had noticed how close Audrey and Spencer had gotten over the past month. It was slightly surprising to her that it had even been a month.

She knew her sister didn't have the best track record with men. Neither of them did. She guessed it was because of what happened to their parents. It was hard for them to really trust men, but for some reason Spencer had won over Audrey's trust.

Greta was quite sure that they were serious. After all she'd noticed there was a drawer in Audrey's dresser that seemed to full of Spencer's clothing, and then there had been the birth control pills in Audrey's bathroom. Yes she'd snooped around her sisters things a little, but it was only out of natural curiosity. She was sure that every one had snooped at least once in their lives.

Audrey looked up feeling puzzled as she heard the doorbell ring. She glanced over at her sister who shrugged apparently she wasn't expecting anyone either.

She managed to get up from off the couch and make her way over too the front door before looking through the peep hole. She widened her eyes surprised at who she saw.

"Spence what are you doing here"? She stated as she opened the door. She couldn't help but to feel slightly embarrassed considering she was sure her hair was a mess and all she was wearing was a black t shirt and a pair of bright pink _hello kitty_ pajama bottoms. Not exactly the most flattering thing in the world.

Spencer bit his bottom lip hoping that he hadn't made the wrong choice about coming here so late in the evening. He just felt like he needed to see her. He tucked his hair behind his ears before finally speaking up "My plane got in an hour ago. I just wanted to talk".

She frowned feeling slightly confused "Spence I thought you were visiting your mom for the entire week".

He nodded as he stared down at the cement porch below him "I was going to, but she wasn't doing too well so her doctor said that it wasn't the best time to see her".

She nodded her head as she started to bite her bottom lip "She's going to be okay though right"?

"Yeah she should be. I mean she was just having an episode. It still happens sometimes even with her medication. I did get to visit with her for a day though". He stated finally feeling like he could look her in the eyes.

She nodded as she moved over to let him into the house. He followed her into the living room blushing as Greta spoke up "Hey I thought you were in Vegas".

"Yeah, but he had to come back early". Audrey stated not wanting Spencer to have to explain the situation of his mother. She was sure that it was hard enough for him to explain it to her.

Greta nodded as she stood up from the sofa and walked over to the vcr ejecting her movie "I guess I'll take this to my bedroom".

Spencer spoke up after Greta left the room and closed her bedroom door behind her. "She didn't have to leave. I mean you were watching a movie too".

Audrey smiled softly before speaking up "Actually I was being traumatized by a movie. She always insists on getting movies about zombies even though she knows it creeps me out".

She sat down on the sofa motioning for him to do the same. He sat down beside her before he spoke up "Your scared of zombies"?

She shrugged "Not really. I mean I just don't enjoy horror movies".

She spoke up again glancing up at him "So how was Vegas"?

"Okay I guess. I really didn't go anywhere except to the Bennington sanitarium to see my mom. She was happy that I came".

She nodded knowing it was hard for him to talk about his mother. He had told her a little about her. He had told her that his mother was once a respected professor of 15th century literature, but she'd had to quit teaching when she had started getting sick. He had told her how when he was growing up he'd sit in bed with her all day and they would read to each other.

She had told him a little about her parents as well. The only thing she'd left out was how they'd died. She had told him how she was close to her father and how he always encouraged her with her schooling even though her mother thought that she shouldn't skip grades. She had told him how her father had been a prison guard when she was a child and how this was what sparked her intrest in crime.

She glanced over at Spencer seeing that he had a far away look in his eyes. It was defiantly a look of worry. She finally spoke up reaching over and grasping his hand gently "Baby are you all right"?

He felt his cheeks burn as they always did when she called him that. He cleared his throat before speaking up hoping he sounded convincing "I'm okay".

She frowned obviously knowing that he was not okay. "Spence talk to me".

"I don't want to end up like her". He stated feeling his voice crack

She widened her eyes realizing what he was talking about. She embraced him in a tight hug before speaking up "You wont end up like your mother".

"We don't know that though. I mean paranoid schizophrenia can be genetically passed. I could have it one of these days and someone will have to take care of me like I had to do for her when I was a kid". He stated as he managed to hug her back hoping that the hug would somehow calm his nerves.

"If it happens I'll be there for you. I promise I won't leave you". She stated without any hesitation.

He widened his eyes surprised that she was making a promise like that to him. He honestly didn't expect her to say that.

He frowned speaking up "But what if one of these days we have children? I don't want my kids to think of their dad like that. I don't want them to have to worry about schizophrenia like I do. I would want them to have a happy childhood with stable parents that can care for them. I don't want you to have to spend the rest of your life taking care of me and worrying about me".

She sighed reaching up and starting to run her hand through his hair hoping that she could calm him down somehow "I would want to be there for you though. I'd want to take care of you because I know you would do the same for me. That's what you do for someone when you love them. We would be stable parents even if you were sick. They wouldn't think of you like that. I know they'd love you and know how truly incredible you are".

He sighed wondering if there was a possibility that she was right. That maybe he wouldn't end up just like his mother. He leaned over managing to kiss her lips as he hoped that she was right.

She kissed back after getting over the slight shock of it. She managed to wrap her arms around his neck as his went around her waist pulling her over closer to him. They finally broke the kiss after what seemed like forever before he spoke up suddenly starting to feel shy again. "I love you".

She smiled feeling her cheeks burn before she spoke up barely above a whisper "I love you too"

She paused before speaking up agian after a little bit of hesitation "Stay".

"You mean here". He stated feeling slightly dumb about the statement. Yes he'd slept over more than a few times, but they hadn't really done anything. Yes they'd kissed and cuddled and made out more than a few times, but still they'd never tried for more.

She smiled speaking up "Yes here. I want you Spencer".

He nodded his head feeling his cheeks burn even more. He was sure that his face was close to the shade of the red walls of Audrey's living room right now. "Okay".

She smiled softly standing up and taking his hand before heading towards her bedroom where they knew things were about to completely change between them.


	10. The Morning After

**Disclaimer remains the same as always**

**Please review**

Chapter Ten: The Morning After

Spencer was the first to wake up the next morning. He blinked a few times trying to get the drowsy feeling to leave his eyes before he glanced down at her. She was still fast asleep with one of her arms possessively wrapped around him. She was in the exact same position that she'd been in the night before when he'd finally forced himself to fall asleep.

He leaned over pressing soft kisses from her shoulder up to her cheek. He let out a sigh of relief thankful that she didn't wake up.

Though he was completely thrilled about the night before he still had his worries that it hadn't been the right moment. After all he was vulnerable from his visit with his mother, and she'd just wanted to comfort him. She had wanted to wait for them to have their first time together, and he had wanted it to be special for them. Especially considering he hadn't had much experience until last night.

He knew that she had dated before. So she was obviously a little bit more experienced than him. He was worried that she knew now just how inexperienced he was.

He was worried that he'd shown how truly inept he was the night before. It had been wonderful, but it was still awkward to say the least. His hands had shaken and he'd worried about every little thing he was doing. She'd had to remind him several times that he didn't need to think that he just needed to go with it, but he was still worried that it hadn't been all that she was hoping for.

He finally tore his eyes away from her before he turned his head attempting to look through the dim room. It was still dark out considering it was only five am. The sun wouldn't really be up for another two hours.

From what he could see of her room it seemed to fit her. It was all very feminine. She had very light purple curtains on the windows that matched the walls. The quilt on her bed was made up of all pastels and her sheets were a light cheerful lilac. The bed, the vanity, the bedside tables, and the dresser seemed to all be made of a lightly shaded wood.

He turned his head even more facing one of her bedside tables. He could see that she had a few pictures sitting out on it.

The first picture he noticed was of whom he guessed was Greta and her in front of a tall nicely decorated Christmas tree. They both looked young in the picture. Audrey didn't look any older than twelve. She had braces and was wearing what looked to be a homemade dark purple sweater. They were both holding up large wrapped gifts. He then noticed a picture of her at what he guessed was her high school graduation. She was in fact just fifteen years old. She was standing with Greta and who he guessed were her parents. She looked happy in her black cap and gown. She no longer had braces and she was wearing a little bit of makeup. The final picture he noticed was what looked to be her graduation from college. Her parents were absent from the photo. She still looked pretty happy in the picture though she couldn't have been any older than twenty. She was just standing with Greta and an older women who he guessed to be her aunt.

He finally tore his eyes away from the pictures before he glanced back down at her. He ran his hand down her unclothed back frowning when he ran his hand across it again. He had noticed the scar the night before, but hadn't said anything about it.

He managed to move the quilt down a little before he glanced down at the scar. It was thin and wasn't very big. If he placed his hand over it he couldn't even see it. It did look as though whatever had happened had been painful though. Part of him wondered why she'd never mentioned the scar before. He guessed whatever happened to give her the scar wasn't a pleasant thing to talk about.

He jumped slightly as he heard her sleep muffled voice "Spence what are you doing"?

He looked down at her seeing that she was know wide awake with her arm no longer wrapped around him. She was looking up at him with a sleepy but puzzled look on her face. He didn't have very much time to answer her before she realized where his hand was located.

She widened her eyes somehow managing to take his hand off her back and roll over.

"What happened"? He finally stated as he managed to swallow the lump in his throat.

She sighed reaching up and turning on the lamp on her bedside table. She pulled the covers up to her shoulder feeling anxious about what she was about to have to say. "It happened when I was sixteen. My parents took my sister and I to this cabin in the woods that they had rented for a few weeks. I didn't really want to go. I mean I was sixteen years old and I thought that I had better things to do then spend my last few weeks before college with my parents. I complained the entire way there".

She paused looking up at him too see that he was giving her a curious look waiting for her to continue. She sighed speaking up again. "We were only there for a few days before it happened. Greta and I we went down to the lake to go swimming. We were at the lake almost all day and it had started to get dark so we decided to head back. When we got there the lights were on so we just walked in. When we stepped insider our father was already dead and the guy he was just finishing up our mother".

She sighed taking a breath as she started feeling her eyes water. "We turned around and took off running. I finally made Greta split up with me. I thought we'd have a better chance getting to the highway if we weren't together. I was getting really close to the highway. I could hear the cars , but I didn't make it. He caught up with me and the next thing I know I'm laying flat down on the ground and he's stabbing me over and over again in the back. I guess I passed out and he thought I was dead, because I woke up the hospital. Gideon was the first person I talked to while I was there".

He widened his eyes trying to process everything he'd just heard. He looked down at her to see that she had a few tears falling from her eyes. He reached down managing to wipe her eyes before he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He spoke up "I'm so sorry".

She nodded her head not responding before he spoke up agian wanting to try to distract her from crying. "You've known Gideon since you were sixteen"?

"Yeah. The BAU got put on my case because it was identical to a couple of other cases that had happened that year. He was the one that came to interview me. I wouldn't talk to him though. I didn't want to talk to anyone. He pretty much did all the talking while he was there. He left his number and his address for me. I wasn't going to write him at first, but I finally broke down and did it. We were writting each other until about a year ago when I started working for the FBI". She stated not wanting to meet his eyes. Part of her felt like she should have just told him all this to begin with.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you know each other"? He stated

She sighed looking back up at him "I didn't want anyone to think that thats why I got my transfer to the BAU. I worked for it just like everyone else".

He nodded his head knowing that made sense. She swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking up again "Does this change things? I mean does what happened to my parents bother you"?

He shook his head with out hesitation "No. I mean I wish you would have told me sooner, but it doesn't change anything".

She nodded her head before she finally spoke up completely changing the subject. "Are you okay with last night? I mean you hadn't done that before last night right"?

"Yeah I hadn't really done much of anything before last night. I'd kissed a girl once, but that was about it. I... well I loved it. I was going to ask you the same thing". He stated feeling his cheeks burn.

She nodded her head finally drying up her tears "It was perfect".

She pressed a soft kiss to his chest before she spoke up "Know what I just realized"?

He looked down at her raising his eyebrows before she spoke up again blushing slightly "Greta probably heard us last night".

He felt his cheeks turn a dark shade of pink before she started to giggle. She leaned up kissing his lips "I think were going to have some problems Monday morning".

"Why is that"? He stated not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

She turned completely facing him before she reached up and ran her hand across his neck down to his chest "Were not going to be able to look at each other with out blushing or smiling like idiots for a while. And Morgan is going to notice all those hickeys I gave you".

He felt his cheeks turn even more pink at this thought. She was right. Morgan and probably everyone else were so going to notice it.


	11. Passing and A Cup Of Coffee

**Disclaimer remains the Same**

**Please Review**

Chapter Eleven: Passing and A Cup Of Coffee

Spencer frowned as glanced over at Audrey's empty desk. She should be back by now. What was taking so long?

Hopefully she hadn't failed. Oh God she'd be so embarrassed if she failed.

He looked up frowning even more as Morgan sat on Prentiss's desk and grinned down at him. He knew what was coming another hickey joke.

He'd already been subjected to several of them. Morgan had pointed them out when he'd gotten his coffee this morning. Then to make things even more awkward Garcia had joined in and made a comment about not seeing Audrey as the type to be into bitting.

He looked up at him prepared to hear it. He raised his eyebrows surprised when he heard Morgan speak up "So it turns out that your girlfriend may be as bad at trying to get her gun qualifications as you".

He swallowed the lump in his throat knowing that Audrey was in fact going to get her gun qualifications this morning. Thats why he was so nervous. It was almost lunch time now and she was still gone.

Gideon had been pretty insistent on her having her gun qualifications done, since she was now on the field.

She had been extremely nervous about it mainly because she'd never fired a gun before. She had asked him how his had gone and he'd been reluctant to tell her that he'd failed it the first time around. He was sure that him recalling his gun qualifications had made her even more nervous.

"Where did you hear that? I mean did she fail"? He stated wanting to be ready if she came back in a depressed mood.

Morgan shrugged getting off the desk before heading back to his "I don't know. I just heard some guys talking about it. Apparently they were in line behind her to get theirs. They said something about her scaring the instructor".

Spencer felt his stomach plummet. He knew she'd be so disappointed if she failed. She'd tried so hard to get herself into the right state of mind for it last night.

She had spent two hours asking him all types of questions about it the night before when he had once again slept over.

He was sure that she hadn't even wanted to take a gun qualifications test. She really didn't like guns. She'd said it was because her grandfather had been an avid hunter who had collected all types of guns when she was growing up. She'd said that she'd started to hate guns then and that it had always bothered her.

He knew the only reason she was doing it was because of Gideon. He'd convinced her that it was mandatory to carry a gun on the field.

He frowned as he remembered everything Audrey had told him just a few nights ago. No he really wasn't that bothered about it. Though he really wanted to talk to Gideon about it. He was afraid to though.

What if it made her angry that he'd gone behind her back to talk to Gideon about her parents and not to mention her nightmares? Wasn't a boyfriend supposed to keep his girlfriend's secrets? Then again wasn't a boyfriend supposed to always keep his girlfriend's best interests in mind?

He sighed shaking these thoughts out of his head as he finally saw her enter the bullpen. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw her.

She didn't look angry. Then again she didn't look too cheery either.

She sat down at her desk managing to lay her purse down below her desk before she slipped her jacket off. She reached across her desk turning her computer on before she gave Spencer a soft smile.

He frowned as she got up from her desk and headed to the break room. He sighed managing to get up and follow her.

He swallowed the lump grateful that they were the only ones in the break room right now. He finally spoke up making her jump slightly since she didn't see him standing right behind her. "What took so long? You've been gone forever".

She sighed as she shook her head "The line was unbelievable. Apparently everyone was planning on getting their qualifications today".

How did it go? I mean your gun qualifications...did you pass"? He stated feeling nervous for her.

She felt a small smile form across her face as she managed to get a coffee cup out of the upper cabinet. "Yeah barely. I messed up a few times though. I can't help it. I was nervous".

He nodded his head resisting the urge to embrace her and kiss her. He knew that their dating was already a little bit of an issue. No there was nothing that said that two agents couldn't have a romantic relationship, but there were quite a few things that said that they had to behave professionally at work at all times.

"Thats great". He stated feeling his stomach do flips at the sweet flirty smile she gave him.

She nodded her head "Yeah I mean I was nervous over nothing I guess".

He nodded as she leaned over pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. He felt his cheeks turn a bright shade of pink as she did this. What if Gideon saw them? Or worst what if Hotch saw them and then told Gideon?

She managed to pull back slowly before she whispered in his ear "Come over tonight I want to see you".

He nodded his head speaking barely above a whisper. "Okay I will".

She finally poured herself a cup of coffee before speaking up "Well I better go tell Gideon the good news".

He nodded his head as he watched her walk away before she headed upstairs to Gideon's office.

He felt his cheeks turn even more pink as he sat down at his desk and Morgan grinned down at him.

"Don't say anything". Spencer managed to work out before he stared down at his paperwork.


	12. The Talk

**Disclaimer: I Still Own Nothing**

**Please Review**

Chapter Twelve: The Talk

Spencer laid in bed staring down at her as the sunlight started to come through the blinds of his bedroom windows. His alarm wouldn't go off for a few more minutes but he couldn't make himself fall back to sleep.

Audrey however seemed to be sleeping very peacefully. She had one of her arms wrapped around him and she was practically laying on top of him. Her dark hair had fallen out of the bun she'd put it into the night before and it was now partially covering her face and a few strands had fallen over on to his chest. He hadn't bothered to push her hair back fearing that any movement would wake her.

He gently shifted glancing over at his alarm clock. It wouldn't go off for twenty more minutes. He knew why he couldn't really make himself sleep. He was nervous about today. Sure today was just like any other day before it and any other day after it.

There was just one thing that made today different from every other day. He was planning on talking to Gideon today. He hadn't exactly told Audrey that he was planning on talking to Gideon today. He wasn't really sure how he should talk to her about it. What exactly was he supposed to say: Hey sweetie I'm going to talk to Gideon about the very personal matter of your nightmares and your parents, Is that okay? Yeah he was sure that wouldn't go over well.

He knew he had to talk to him though. He wasn't going to feel any better about all of this until he did.

He glanced over at Audrey smiling slightly. Last night was the first night that she'd been to his apartment. He'd been extremely nervous about her seeing his apartment. He'd been worried that he'd have something sitting out that would embarrass him.

Thankfully she hadn't seen anything way too embarrassing. Well except for some childhood photos of him and his graduation photo when he was only twelve years old. Not to mention some photos of his mother and him. The childhood photos were pretty embarrassing. He was thankful that the only thing she'd had to say was that he was a really cute kid. She had asked him a couple of questions about his mom. Which he could admit had been a little weird mainly because he rarely talked about his mother. It had all worked out okay though.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he finally heard the usual tune of his radio alarm clock going off. He sighed reaching over and pushing the off button right as the the cheery sounding dj was about to get to the weather forecast.

He glanced over at Audrey to see her rolling over on her back mumbling something under her breath about stupid alarm clocks and hating whoever had invented them.

Spencer opened his mouth getting ready to tell her exactly whom had invented the alarm clock before she reached over gently placing her hand over his mouth "I know who invented the alarm clock Spence, but thank you anyway".

He raised his eyebrows before she removed her hand from his mouth and spoke up apologetically "Sorry I'm just not a morning person".

"It's okay...So I guess I'll start the coffee while you take a shower and then when your done I can hop in and get a quick shower". He stated sitting up.

She sat up as well before she started to smile slightly. She turned to face him speaking up. "Or we can just get some coffee at work and you can join me for that shower"?

He felt his cheeks burn slightly at this comment. He nodded his head knowing he really couldn't exactly form words right at this moment.

* * *

When Audrey and Spencer finally made their way into the bullpen he was still a little bit nervous.

He knew that Morgan wouldn't miss the fact that both Audrey and his hair was still a little damp. He was just grateful that Audrey hadn't given him any hickeys for once. He'd already heard enough hickey jokes from Morgan to last him a life time.

He sighed wondering if he should just go up to Gideon's office now and get it over with or if he should wait until after work. He decided to just get it over with.

He made his way upstairs knocking on the door frame knowing that even though the door was always open it was still polite to knock.

He waited until he heard Gideon's voice telling him to come in before he entered taking a seat. He finally spoke up feeling his palms began to sweat. Sure he'd talked to Gideon at least a hundred times before, but he'd never talked to him about something like this.

"I need to talk about Audrey. I uh I guess you know that were together".

Gideon nodded his head smiling slightly not yet looking up from the files spread out across his desk "Yes Reid I know. I'm happy for you both".

Spencer spoke up again sighing "She told me about her parents what happened to them".

Gideon raised his eyebrows as he heard this. He finally looked up from the files. "What do you need to know"?

Spencer swallowed the lump in his throat as he spoke up again "Tell me about it. The case".

Gideon sighed removing his glasses before he rubbed his eyes slightly. "It was pretty brutal. The man who had done it Robert Banks. He'd killed two more families whom were on vacations in their cabins in the same fashion. Audrey and her sister were lucky to have survived".

He paused putting his glasses back on before he spoke up continuing "Greta she was on a suicide watch once they got her into the hospital. Her aunt insisted that she and her sister be released into her custody. Audrey she wouldn't talk to anyone not me, not even her doctors. Her aunt finally got her to talk".

Spencer spoke up widening his eyes slightly "Did Greta try to uh you know...kill herself"?

"No Greta talked about it, but she never tried anything. I think thats the main reason Audrey wouldn't talk, because they wouldn't let her see her sister". Gideon stated

"Audrey's been having nightmares. Their getting really bad". He stated nodding his head as he started remembering how Audrey had woken up screaming a few nights ago.

Gideon nodded his head sighing "She's had them since it happened. She used to be on medication some kind of anti anxiety meds, but she decided that she didn't want to take it anymore a few years ago. She said she didn't like the way it made her feel. Thats why it took her so long to move up from a desk job to actual field work. She was scared that she wouldn't pass her psych evaluations".

He nodded as he spoke up "I don't know what to do for her"

Gideon sighed as he stood up from his desk and walked over to the Spencer patting his shoulder. "Just do what you've been doing Reid. Just be there thats enough".


	13. You Scared Me

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**Please Review**

Chapter Thirteen: You Scared Me

Audrey bit her bottom lip as she followed Spencer into his apartment. She started to bite her bottom lip harder as she saw him sit down on his gray sofa and stare straight down at the peach carpet below him. He wouldn't even look at her. This couldn't be good.

She was sure that she was going to draw blood the way she was bitting her bottom lip, but she continued to do so as she sat down beside him. She opened her mouth trying hard to think of something that she could say. Anything to make him say something more than yes or no too her.

She sighed closing her mouth knowing that there was nothing she could really say to make up for what had happened on the last case. He hadn't wanted her to go in. He'd begged her to just let Morgan go, but she couldn't. The unsub wanted to talk to a women, and Morgan obviously wouldn't qualify.

He hadn't really talked to her on the jet ride home. If she said anything the only response she could get out of him was a simple yes or no. He didn't do any of the normal things he usually did on the way home. He didn't cover her up with one of his sweaters and he didn't want to cuddle up to her. He just clammed up and stayed to himself.

She sighed managing to reach down and place her hand on his knee thankful that he didn't pull away from her as she did it. She spoke up barely above a whisper "Please look at me Spence. Please baby don't do this too me".

He sighed finally taking his eyes off the carpet below him before he looked at her. The unsub had ended up punching her while she was trying to talk him into just letting the women go. She now had a slightly swollen black eye on the right side of her face.

He reached up gently placing his hand against her eye causing her to flinch before she spoke up lying. "It's really not that bad".

He sighed as he managed to get up and make his way towards the kitchenette before he opened the freezer frowning as he noticed that he didn't have an ice pack. He finally spotted an unopened bag of peas. He grabbed it before he headed back to the living room and sat down on the sofa. He reached up pressing the bag to the side of her face causing her to flinch slightly.

The last case had been difficult on both or them. The unsub had been breaking into women's houses keeping them hostage for two days and then killing them. The last victim was still being held hostage when they'd made it to her house. The unsub had insisted on talking to a women and Audrey had offered to be the one to go in. Spencer had tried to talk her out of it. He'd tried to convince her to just let Prentiss or Morgan go in instead.

She had gone in though and it hadn't gone to well. The unsub had hit her while she'd tried to talk him into letting the women go.

Then there had been a gunshot. They'd rushed in after that only to find that the unsub had shot himself in the head. Audrey and the women were shook up but fine.

Hearing the gunshot had frightened him though. The second he heard it he thought that she was dead. Yes he'd been more than relived to see that she was just fine despite the black eye, but still it had scared him.

He couldn't tell her just how much it had scared him on jet. Mainly because he didn't want Gideon or anyone else to listen in. He didn't want anyone to think that he couldn't handle having her work with him.

He managed to speak up as he reached up and took the bag of peas from off her face. "It looks a little better the swellings gone down quite a bit".

"Why won't you talk to me"? She stated finally stopping bitting her bottom lip.

"I am talking to you". He responding placing the peas on the coffee table as he avoided looking into her eyes.

She raised her eyebrows sighing "Thats not what I meant".

He sighed knowing thats not what she meant. He turned to face her as he managed to swallow the lump in his throat. "It scared me".

She widened her eyes realizing what he was talking about. She reached up placing her hand on the back of his neck before she started to massage it slightly. She spoke up trying to put on her best smile. "I'm alright baby I swear. The only thing he did was hit me".

"Yeah but he could have killed you. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. Especially something that could have been avoided. I mean Prentiss should have gone with you or Morgan. It would've been easier with two agents trying to talk him down". He stated feeling himself sink into her hand ever so slightly. She knew he could never stay upset with her for long if she did that.

"Morgan couldn't go with me. He wanted to see a women, and Prentiss couldn't go with me either. He'd only see one person. It really couldn't have been avoided".

He nodded his head as she removed her hand from the back of his neck. "I know. It just scared me. I thought I lost you".

She nodded her head as she managed to move herself over into his lap straddling him causing him to widen his eyes. She started to run her hands though his hair as she spoke up. "I'm still here Spencer".

He sighed as he reached up and wrapped his hands around her waist. She was right she was here and he wasn't going to let go of her. "I love you beautiful".

She smiled as she leaned over managing to whisper in his ear. "I love you too. You know what this means right"?

He raised his eyebrows clueless as to what she was getting at.

She bit her bottom lip as she spoke up again. "We technically just had a little fight. So you know what comes after a fight right"?

He widened his eyes understanding what she meant. "Making up".

She smiled as she climbed off his lap and stood up taking his hands in hers. She lead him to the bedroom hoping that maybe he could distract her from the pain of a black eye for a little while.


	14. This Couldn't Be Good

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**Review if you please**

Chapter Fourteen: This Couldn't Be Good

Audrey frowned as she sat at her desk and rubbed her lower back. She glanced over at her boyfriend knowing that she could bring this up now considering Morgan wasn't in the room. The bullpen was almost empty considering it was late and almost everyone had gone home. "Spence next time I decide to let Morgan teach me self defense please remind me that it's a bad idea".

He smiled slightly looking up from the crossword puzzle that he was currently finishing up. "Hey I told you that he wouldn't take it easy on you. Why do you think I never let him teach me self defense"?

She smirked as she heard him make this comment. She raised her eyebrows speaking up "Hey your not supposed to say I told you so. Your my boyfriend so your supposed to make me feel better".

He blushed hearing this since Morgan had just walked up right as she called him her boyfriend. Morgan grinned looking over at Spencer "Yeah Reid be nice to your girlfriend".

He rolled his eyes staring back down at his crossword puzzle as he tried to hide the fact that his cheeks had turned a color that resembled the bright pink post it notes that he had stacked up on his desk.

Audrey sighed as she reached under her desk managing to grab her large bright red tote bag. She reached over shutting off her computer as she spoke up. "Well I'm going home. I'm pretty sure that this paperwork will still be here waiting for me tomorrow".

"You haven't finished your paperwork yet"? Spencer stated throwing the finished crossword puzzle into the trashcan as he looked up at her.

She smiled playfully glaring over at him. "Hey genius not everyone can read 20,000 words per minute".

He smiled slightly knowing that he often forgot the fact that not everyone could finish their paperwork as quickly as he did. He stood up managing to gather all his things up into his messengers bag as he shut off his computer.

He spoke up as started to follow her out of the bullpen "I think I'm going home too".

He ignored Morgan's knowing look as he followed her to the elevator. She spoke up as soon as the elevator doors shut. "So am I going home with you or are you going home with me".

He managed to reach down taking her hand in his "I don't know whatever you want".

He paused to see that she was still rubbing her back with her free hand "I'll rub your back when we get home okay".

She sighed nodding her head as the elevator doors opened "I think that sounds pretty good. I want to go home with you. It's a little awkward going to my place. I mean my sister really doesn't give us that much privacy".

He nodded his head knowing that her sister didn't exactly make it easy for them to have much alone time together. Mainly because her sister was always around. It seemed like every time that Greta didn't have to go to work she wanted to spend time at home. Which meant that she spent a lot of time with them.

No he wasn't exactly annoyed by this, but it did make him feel a little awkward. Mainly because he hadn't really spent that much time talking to Greta, and he still had the slight feeling that she wasn't exactly comfortable around him. He guessed he knew why. After all with Audrey's and her past it must be hard to really trust outsiders.

He smiled slightly as Audrey managed to kiss his lips before heading over to her car. "I'll meet you there okay".

* * *

He raised his eyebrows as finally managed to make it to his apartment complex and pull into the parking lot. Audrey's empty car was already there which meant that she had more than likely used the spare key he had given her, and she was more thank likely waiting for him in his apartment.

He managed to stop on the way to his apartment and grab his mail. He never really got that much in the mail. The only things he ever seemed to get were letters from his mom, offers for credit cards, and a few other pieces of junk mail.

He smiled as he entered his apartment seeing that Audrey had already made herself quite comfortable laying on his couch. She sat up as he entered the room. She spoke up smirking playfully at him. "It took you long enough Spence".

He raised his eyebrows speaking up "Thats because I drive the speed limit unlike someone I know".

"That is so mean. I don't insult your driving skills". She stated raising her eyebrows.

He grinned managing to sit down beside her and lean over to kiss her cheek "Yes you do. You said that I drive like an old man".

She rolled her eyes "You do. You drive under the speed limit and your overly cautious".

"Yeah thats because I know the statistics of automobile accidents caused by people speeding and driving recklessly". He stated defending himself.

She giggled nodding her head "Yes baby I know you know everything there is to know about everything".

"I don't know everything". He stated smiling over at her as he started to feel his cheeks turn pink. Why was it that she always had this effect on him when she called him that?

She stood up sighing slightly as she changed the subject "I'm going to go wash this make up off and then I'll be back in here. I do believe that you owe me a back massage".

She made her way to his bathroom turning on the lights as she shut the door behind her. She could admit that she loved everything about Spencer's house. It just fit him perfectly. He had more bookcases than she'd ever seen in someones house, he had quite a bit of old looking furniture, and then there was the fact that his house seemed to be full of relaxing calming colors like light blues and light yellows.

She turned on the water getting it nice and warm before she started to splash the water on to her face. She frowned looking up in the mirror as her makeup began to wash off.

She was still a little bruised up, but thankfully the black eye had started to fade. Which she was more than grateful for considering Spencer, Gideon, and pretty much everyone else she knew kept on asking her if she was feeling any better since that case. She knew they were only doing it because they cared, but it was still driving her a little insane.

She frowned as she started to feel her stomach beginning to churn. She thankfully made it over to the toilet before she emptied the contents of her stomach into it.

She wasn't surprised to hear Spencer knocking at the door and speaking up "Beautiful are you okay. Did you get sick"?

She bit her bottom lip lying "I'm fine baby. Every things okay".

She reached up flushing the toilet knowing that she wasn't just fine. She had just vomited and she knew that she wasn't sick. She was actually feeling much better now. This couldn't be good.


	15. Sisters Always Know

**Disclaimer remains the same**

**Review if you please**

Chapter Fifteen: Sisters Always Know

Audrey frowned as she sat back up on her knees enjoying the feeling of the cold white tile below her. She managed to reach up and grab a little bit of toilet paper off the roll before she brought it up to her face wiping her mouth gently.

This was about the forth day that she had gotten sick like this. To make matters worst she was late very late. She hadn't exactly mentioned all of this to Spencer, mainly because she was scared to death to see how he'd react.

As far as he knew she was just suffering from a little stomach bug, but she knew the truth. This whole thing was way bigger than just some little stomach bug. She had been throwing the word pregnancy around in her head for a few days now, and she still couldn't believe it. She actually wished that this was just a stomach bug.

After all Spencer had never really talked about kids before. The only thing he'd ever said was that he was afraid to pass on any mental illness to his kids, and that kids usually didn't ever really seem to like him that much. She was pretty sure that kids freaked him out. After all she'd already been filled in about the way Spencer acted around Hotch's son Jack. So she really had no idea how she was going to tell him any of this.

She managed to get up from the floor as she flushed the toilet. She ran her hands through her hair as she walked out of her bathroom into her bedroom. She smiled seeing that Spencer was sleeping peacefully with his head buried into her pillow.

She leaned over managing to kiss his cheek thankfully without waking him before she walked over to her vanity grabbing her ivory silk robe off the back of the vanity's chair. She put it on tying it at her waist before she made her way to her kitchen surprised to see that her sister was already up and drinking a cup of coffee.

She frowned feeling a little ill at the rich overpowering smell of the coffee as she sat down at a barstool. Greta spoke up frowning as soon as she saw her older sister "You look like hell".

Audrey glared over at her sister as she made this statement. She spoke hoping that the sarcasm would drip from her words "Thanks I feel better already".

Greta rolled her eyes taking a sip from her light pink coffee cup as she changed the subject. "So Spencer slept over again"?

Audrey nodded her head blushing slightly "Yeah".

Greta nodded her head wondering exactly how she was going to bring this up. She finally spoke up saying the only thing she could think of. "So when are you going to tell him"?

"Tell him what"? Audrey stated feeling her stomach drop. She knew what her younger sister was talking about. She just hadn't realized that it was that obvious.

Greta rolled her eyes laying her coffee cup down on the counter as she spoke up. "When are you going to tell him that he possibly knocked you up"?

Audrey felt her face turn bright pink as she heard this. Oh god it was obvious. Why on earth did her sister have to know this? "I don't know. It's not really a sure thing. I don't even know if I'm pregnant. I mean I could just be sick".

"Are you really sure that your a genius? I mean it's pretty obvious that your pregnant. You do have a lot of the symptoms. Your nauseated, your tired, you've been getting sick pretty much every morning, and you apparently hate the smell of coffee. I'm really amazed that Spencer hasn't realized it yet". Greta stated raising her eyebrows.

She sighed feeling defeated as she heard this. She spoke up running her hands through her hair "Okay fine. I'll tell him when I think that the times right. I mean it's not just like I can bring it up in the middle of a case, or while were sitting in the bullpen".

Greta nodded her head feeling satisfied with this answer before she managed to pick up her cup of coffee and make her way to her room.

Audrey sighed as her sister's bedroom door shut behind her. She buried her head in her hands leaning up against the counter. This was horrible. What if Spencer didn't want kids?

It didn't help that this was all happening in the wrong order. Most couples had lived together and had gotten engaged or married before they got pregnant. It seemed like they were doing all of this backwards.

She looked up when she heard Spencer's voice "Are you still sick"?

She turned around in the stool seeing that he was already fully dressed. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she spoke up lying "No I'm feeling a little better".

He nodded his head as he noticed the coffee pot. He managed to make his way over to it finding the biggest coffee cup he could find as he poured himself a cup and piled in the sugar.

She sighed feeling her stomach churn. She had to tell him soon. It didn't feel right keeping this from him. He had the right to know. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she managed to speak up. "Can we talk"?

He raised his eyebrows taking a sip from his coffee cup. "Okay go ahead".

"I mean uh can we go to the bedroom and talk". She stated getting off the barstool. She decided that it would be better to tell him while he wasn't standing up and holding a piping hot cup of coffee.

He managed to lay his cup down on the counter as he started to follow her to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her as she looked up at him "I think you need to sit down".

He nodded doing as she said before he spoke up "Beautiful whats wrong. Your acting really strange. Are you sure your not still sick"?

She sighed sitting down beside him as she finally spoke up "Yeah I'm sure I just.......I have something to tell you. It's really big".

He nodded his head frowning as she said this. She opened her mouth prepared to blurt it out, but she unfortunately didn't have the chance since both of their cell phones started to ring. If both their cell phones were ringing that meant one thing and one thing only a case.

They frowned getting up from the bed as they both made their ways to the cell phones answering them. Spencer sighed speaking up as he finally got off the phone "What did you want to tell me"?

She swallowed the lump in her throat knowing that she couldn't tell him now. Not before a case. He wouldn't be able to focus on the case if she told him now. It wasn't the right time. "I'll tell you later okay".

He frowned nodding his head "Okay are you sure"?

She nodded making her way to the closet knowing that she couldn't look him in the eyes. "Yeah I'm sure. I'll tell you later. After this case".


	16. I Want To Be There

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**Review if you please**

Chapter Sixteen: I Want to Be There

Emily Prentiss frowned as she noticed Audrey's pale worried face. She had looked like this since they had left Quantico three days ago, and she had seemed distracted on the case. She looked even more worried now that they were on the jet heading home. She had been silent through most of the jet ride.

She managed to lean over the table in between them before she spoke up in a low voice not wanting to wake up any of their sleeping team members. "Hey are you okay"?

Audrey raised her eyebrows as she looked up seeing that Emily was staring at her.

She knew that it was pretty obvious that something was wrong with her. After all she had spent most of the jet ride to their last case worrying and she had made an unsuccessful attempt to put all of her focus on to the case. Which hadn't worked out since she just couldn't make herself focus on anything but the fact that she was pregnant.

She knew that she was really pregnant. She had managed to sneak away for a little while and buy a test at a pharmacy a few blocks away from the hotel that they were staying at. She had taken it in the bathroom of her hotel room without Spencer finding out what she was doing. It really wasn't much of a surprise to her that it had come out positive. She had thrown it away in the bathroom trash can tying the bag shut in fear that Spencer would find it.

The temptation to tell him had been strong. After all he was sleeping in her hotel room just like he always did when they were on a case. So she could have just told him in the privacy of their hotel room, but she just couldn't make herself do it.

It didn't seem right to tell him on a case. She had considered going to Gideon, but she'd decided that it wasn't the best idea. Considering she already had a slight idea of what his reaction would be. He would want to take her off the field and send her to work with Garcia until the baby was born. Spencer would defiantly notice that something was up if she was sent back to the bau. It was too big of a risk to tell Gideon no matter how badly she wanted his guidance.

"Audrey did you hear me"? Emily stated noticing that Audrey hadn't answered her question. She actually looked slightly dazed.

Audrey simply nodded her head trying to shove on a fake smile and attempt that everything was going great right now.

Prentiss raised her eyebrows as Audrey did this before she finally managed to speak up. "What's wrong? Did Reid and you get into a fight or something"?

Audrey frowned glancing over across the jet at her sleeping boyfriend. She had sat with him and cuddled until he had fallen asleep and then she'd moved to the seat across from Emily.

She swallowed the lump in her throat deciding that she needed to talk to someone besides her younger sister. If she didn't get this off her chest she was going to lose her mind. "Can I tell you something if you promise to keep it between us? I mean really keep it between us no telling Morgan, or JJ, or Reid".

Emily nodded her head feeling more than a little curious to hear what was bothering the younger women across from her.

Audrey sighed glancing over at Spencer again to see that he was still in a deep sleep. She bit her bottom lip as she managed to speak up whispering "I'm pregnant".

Emily raised her eyebrows hearing this. She resisted the urge to jump up and hug Audrey. She was pretty sure that doing something like that would bring attention to them, and she had just promised Audrey to keep this between them. "Does Reid know"?

"No. I didn't want to tell him while we were on a case". Audrey stated starting to bite her lip even harder.

She paused before she took a deep breath and spoke up again. "Do you think Spencer will be a good dad"?

Emily sighed knowing that Spencer was pretty awkward around kids. She bit her bottom lip telling the truth. "I'm not sure. He's never really said anything about having kids to me. I mean he's a little awkward around kids, but I guess he would do pretty good around his own children".

Audrey nodded her head as she glanced over at Spencer. She had to tell him and she had to do it soon.

* * *

Spencer reached down and grabbed Audrey's hand as soon as they made their way out to the parking garage.

He had noticed his girlfriends odd behavior and he was starting to get a little more than worried about her. She usually seemed very focused and serious when it came to cases, but on this last case she had seemed dazed and unusually quiet.

He had attempted to get her to tell him what was wrong, but she had kept on saying that they could talk when they got home.

He spoke up looking over at her as he lead her over to his car. They had driven his car to work deciding that they didn't care what anyone would say when they arrived together. "Do you want to go get some coffee and talk. I mean you did want to tell me something earlier right"?

She frowned feeling her stomach churn at the thought of coffee. The scent of it was still making her feel ill. She bit her bottom lip nodding her head "Yeah okay lets go".

He frowned as he opened the passengers door of his car for her. Something had to be very wrong and he wanted to know what it was.

* * *

Audrey sighed taking a sip of her water as she stared across the table at Spencer. He looked up at her as he opened about his fourth package of sugar and dumped in into his coffee cup. "Whats wrong are you mad at me since we didn't really get to talk the other day? I'm really sorry that we couldn't talk it's just that we had to leave right then to get to the bau on time".

She frowned shaking her head as she spoke up "No I'm not mad. It's nothing like that"?

"Then what is it? Beautiful whats wrong"? He stated starting to feel really uneasy about this whole situation.

She sighed as she stared down at the pale gray table of the booth below her not feeling like she could meet his eyes as she reveled everything that had been going on for the past seven days. "I'm pregnant".

Spencer almost dropped the coffee cup that he was getting ready to lift up towards his mouth as he heard her say this. He managed to sat the cup down on the table below them as he started to feel his palms sweat.

She looked up at him fearing that his silence meant the worst. She spoke up as she started to feel tears building up in her eyes. "Say something please. Spencer say anything".

He widened his eyes literally for once in his life having no idea what to say. He felt completly and totally speechless. He had thought that they were being careful, but he'd been wrong. He finally spoke up making his voice squeak as he said the first thing that popped up in his head. "How did this happen"?

"I don't know. I was on the pill, but I've probably missed a few doses here and there. Especially when were gone on cases, and I didn't have any birth control with me". She stated feeling the tears that had been building up starting to make their way down her cheeks.

He sighed managing to reach out with one of his shaking hands and wipe away the few tears that were streaming down her face. "Are you sure"?

She frowned as she nodded her head "Yes I'm sure. I took a test and it came out positive".

He started to feel light headed as she said this. He started to wipe her eyes even more not caring that the very few people that were in the diner with them were staring at them. "Come on Audrey please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry".

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't want kids". She stated as she started to cry harder.

"What? When did I say that"? He responded trying the best he could to stop her tears.

She raised her eyebrows speaking up "You said that your scared to have kids because of your mom. I thought that meant that you didn't want any kids".

He nodded his head seeing how she could come to this conclusion. He had told her that he was scared of passing on any mental illness on to his children, and he had mentioned that children could sometimes make him uncomfortable. She sighed speaking up again. "I'm keeping it".

He swallowed the lump in his throat. He made an attempt to caress her cheek as he spoke up "Okay. I want you to keep it. I want this. I want to be there".

"I don't want you to just be there because you think that you have to be there. I want you there because you want to do this". She said shaking her head.

"I do want to be there. I really do. I want us to try to be a family. I love you and I want to try to make this all work". He stated as he managed to get up and sit down in the booth beside her.

She buried her head into his chest as he finally wrapped his arms around her trying the best he could to soothe her. "I want us to stay together. I can't imagine not having you in my life". He stated as he started to run one hand through her slightly tangled hair.

She nodded her head managing to look up at him knowing that she felt the exact same way. "Are you sure we can do this Spence. I mean were not going to fall apart after I have this baby right"?

He frowned shaking his head "We wont fall apart I promise. I love you and I want to be a dad. I mean yeah the thought of being a parent completely frightens me, but I want it".

She nodded her head believing every word he said. "I love you too".

He managed to lean his head down and kiss the top of her head as she buried her head in his chest once again. They had to make it through this. No matter what he was going to make sure they made it though this together.


	17. Breaking the News

**Disclaimer remains the same**

**Review if you please**

Chapter Seventeen: Breaking the News

Audrey frowned feeling her stomach start to churn as she entered Spencer's kitchenette and saw him pouring himself a cup of fresh coffee.

She managed to lean up against the cabinet and bury her head in her hands in hopes that she could fight of the feelings of nausea. She had already gotten sick once this morning and she was hoping that it wouldn't happen again. At least not today anyway.

She finally spoke up lifting her head up from her hands and running her hands through her slightly tangled hair. "How long is this whole morning sickness thing supposed to last again"?

"It often shows up between two through eight weeks after conception, but some women experience it through out the entire pregnancy. It sometimes helps to eat crackers and things like that through out the day to help with the nausea ". Spencer stated quickly as he took another sip from his coffee cup.

Audrey rolled her eyes as he made this statement. She spoke up making her way towards the refrigerator. "Great. I'm having a baby with a living breathing pregnancy guide".

Spencer frowned ignoring her comment. She had unfortunately been going through quite a few mood swings lately.

She managed to pour herself a glass of apple juice as she spoke up "So are we breaking the news to everyone today"?

He felt his stomach start to drop as she made this statement. Yes he knew that they couldn't keep it a secret forever. After all he was sure that they would start to notice that something was up when she started to show. He just wasn't ready for this.

To tell the truth he didn't feel like he was ready for any of this. He really had no idea how to be a parent, and kids made him nervous. He never really knew how to act around kids. He always got a little anxious or started ranting about really uninteresting facts when he was around kids. So how was he going to handle having to raise a kid?

She had only told him last Friday and he was still trying to get it through his head. They'd talked quite a bit about it, and they'd both decided that they were going to stick together though all of this and try to keep their relationship going.

They'd also decided that Audrey would start working with Garcia in her office once she started to get into the later months of her pregnancy. Spencer wanted her to take her maternity leave during her seventh month, but she wouldn't go for it. She said she'd go crazy if she was stuck at home alone with nothing to do. She was planning on taking time off for maternity leave after the baby was born, and he was hoping he could take a little time off with her. He knew he'd have to discuss that idea with Gideon though.

"I guess we should tell them". He stated feeling his palms start to sweat as he sat his empty coffee cup down on the cabinet below him.

She nodded her head as she put her empty glass in the sink. "We should probably get to work. I don't think it'll make it any easier to tell them if we're late".

He widened his eyes speaking up "Aren't you going to eat breakfast"?

"Spence I'm not even hungry. Trust me eating is the last thing I want to do right now". She stated as she made her way towards the living room making an attempt to find her purse.

He sighed as he followed her out of the room. He spoke up as he saw her finally locate her purse. "But it's a proven fact that you should get extra calories when your pregnant. Actually a women should get about 300 extra calories a day during the second and third trimesters of their pregnancies".

She sighed as she heard this. She knew that Spencer had spent all weekend looking up everything he could find on pregnancy. It was sweet and she understood that he was just trying to prepare, but he was starting to get a little annoying.

"It's only my first trimester..........I'll tell you what. I'll eat a muffin or something when we get to work". She stated deciding that would be the best way to get him off the subject of her eating habits.

He nodded his head reluctantly giving in to her as he grabbed his car keys and managed to get every single thing he needed before they left his apartment.

* * *

Spencer couldn't help but to fill lightheaded as they exited the elevator and entered the bullpen.

He felt his stomach drop as he saw that everyone was up in the conference room. This more than likely meant that they had a case. He dropped his coat off at his desk before he started to follow Audrey upstairs.

He felt Audrey grab his hand as they made their way towards the conference room. She spoke up feeling her stomach churn a little from a mixture of nerves and nausea. "It's going to be okay. I promise".

They managed to enter the room and sit down right beside eachother before Audrey spoke up. "Do we have a case"?

"I was just about to start the briefing". JJ stated as she looked up at the projector.

Gideon spoke up noticing the anxious look on Spencer's face. "Is there something wrong Reid"?

He looked up staring back at Gideon before he looked at Audrey. He swallowed the lump that was starting to develop in his throat as he spoke up "I have.....I mean we have something to tell everyone. Audrey is....she's uh".

He felt his throat tighten up as he felt himself pause unable to finish his sentence. It was the first time in his life that he couldn't make himself really finish such a simple sentence.

Audrey sighed seeing that her boyfriend was literally speechless right now. She spoke up managing to finish his sentence for him. "What Spence is trying to say is that I'm pregnant".

She wasn't surprised to be automatically embraced in a tight hug by Garcia since she was sitting right next to her.

Spencer felt his cheeks turn pink as he was quickly embraced in a few hugs, given pats on the back, and told more than enough congratulations.

He stepped back from the group as they moved on to hugging and congratulating Audrey.

He felt his cheeks turn even darker when Morgan walked over towards him and spoke up giving Spencer a concerned look. "What's wrong Reid? Your looking a little sick".

He sighed speaking up truthfully. "I guess I'm just still trying to figure out how this all happened".

Morgan smiled seeing this as the perfect opportunity to tease the younger man. "Well Reid I don't know if anyones had this talk with you before, but when a boy and girl love each other...".

He was unable to finish the sentence since Spencer quickly spoke up feeling his cheeks start to turn the color of a ripe tomato. "Thats really not what I meant".

Yes he knew that wasn't the best come back. Acutally it wasn't really a come back at all, but it was the first thing that popped up in his head.

Morgan grinned patting Spencer on his back "You'll be alright lover boy".

He frowned ignoring this comment as Morgan made his way back towards their team. This was going to be a very long and very difficult nine months.


	18. Doctors Appointments and Thinking

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**Review if you please.**

Chapter Eighteen: Doctors Appointments and Thinking

Spencer frowned as he started to squirm in his seat once again. Why was it that all waiting room chairs were this uncomfortable?

He let his eyes wonder the waiting room that they had been stuck in for what seemed like forever. He was thankful that they'd gotten the entire day off for this appointment. Their appointment had been thirty minutes ago. The doctor seemed to be running behind.

The waiting room was horribly boring. Pale peach carpet and dull wall paper. The walls were decorated with badly drawn paintings of what seemed to resemble flowers. There were quite a few magazines sitting neatly in the magazine rack, but none of them were worth reading because they were all at least a year or two old. The only thing that there really seemed to be to look at was the small fish tank with quite a few tropical fish, in the corner of the room.

There was only one couple in the waiting room with them. The women looked to be in the later months of her pregnancy.

A small part of him couldn't believe that Audrey's stomach would one day grow that big. He felt his cheeks burn as the women connected her eyes with his and glared a little obviously not too thrilled that he was staring at her.

He quickly turned his eyes away from her deciding that he would stare at the fish tank for a while.

The thought of being a father still made him feel completely anxious. He knew that there was nothing that could ever prepare him for being a parent.

After all he'd been able to prepare for basically everything he had to go through in his life. He could always study and do all kind of research for a test and pass it with flying colors.

But he knew that no matter how much research he did about babies and pregnancy, nothing could prepare him for being a good father. He could study all he wanted and he could still completely fail at being the type of dad he wanted to be.

He tore his eyes away from the fish tank as he felt Audrey's hand reach across the armrest between them and grab his hand gently. He turned his head connecting his eyes with her before she spoke up giving him a concerned look. "Spencer are you alright"?

He swallowed the lump in his throat wanting to tell her the truth. The truth was that he was frightened and worried. He'd never worried about something this much in his entire life.

There were so many things that could go wrong with the baby. He'd spent most of his nights for the past month doing research online. He'd learned that three percent of all births were affected by a birth defects. He'd also learned that approximately twelve percent of babies in the US were born prematurely.

He wanted to tell her how much these things worried him, but he'd already decided that it wouldn't be the best idea to share this with her. Mainly because he knew it would stress her out and stress wasn't good for her or the baby.

He opened his mouth prepared to speak up, but he didn't have the chance to say anything before the door to the clinic opened and a nurse stuck her head out and spoke up. "Audrey Miller".

He felt his throat tighten up as Audrey stood up not letting go of his hand. He let her lead him back following the nurse as he listened to Audrey begin to answer some questions.

* * *

Audrey sighed as she reached down next to her taking Spencer's hand in hers. She shifted slightly trying to get used to the uncomfortable exam room table that she was currently sitting on.

Spencer felt his throat tighten as she spoke up. "Are you sure your alright? You look nervous".

"I'm okay. I think I'll feel a little better after this appointments over though". He stated staring down at the pale tile floor below them.

He knew that he'd probably feel a bit more at ease as soon as they left.

Thankfully things had gone well so far. The nurse hadn't said anything about birth defects or any chances of the baby being premature, or any of the other things that were bothering him. So that eased him a little.

They were currently waiting for the doctor come back and give them their due date. They'd already determined that they'd conceived sometime around the middle of October. Which sounded about right to him.

They'd been on that arson case in Arizona in the middle of October, and Audrey had slept in his hotel room every night that they were on that case.

He spoke up looking over at Audrey. "Ive been thinking".

She smirked before she spoke up. "Spence when do you not think"?

"So funny". He stated rolling his eyes a bit. He couldn't help but to smile a little at her comment though.

She smiled nodding her head. "Yeah thats why your smiling"

He sighed speaking up. "Seriously I've been thinking though. I was thinking that we should probably get a place together. I mean I really don't want to live apart after the baby's born. We really should live together. It'll make things easier".

He looked over at her fearing that she would tell him no. She raised her eyebrows surprised by this statement. Yes she knew that he had a good point. They needed to be together to raise the baby.

She nodded her head speaking up "Okay I'll move in with you".

"Okay we can look for places after this I guess. Or maybe tomorrow at least. I mean if we don't get called away on a case over the weekend. I know my apartment isn't big enough for three people". He stated squeezing her hand a little.

He felt his palms begin to sweat as the exam room opened and the doctor entered the room. He'd spent a lot of time trying to find the right doctor, and Audrey and he had finally decided on Dr. Liza Winters.

She had been in practice for the past ten years and she had more than enough experience and expertise.

He glanced over at Audrey thankful that she didn't seem to notice how badly his palms were sweating. He looked back over at the doctor as she sat down on a stool before clearing her throat and looking up at them.

She finally spoke up nodding over at Audrey. "Well we finally have your due date figured. It looks like your due on June 30th, but these due dates aren't always accurate. Your baby and you seem to be very healthy though".

Spencer and Audrey both let out a sigh of relief as they heard this. Spencer glanced over at Audrey wondering if she had been worried about the same kind of things he was worried about.

They both reached out shaking hands with the doctor before she finally exited the room. Audrey spoke up sighing a little. "I'm hungry".

He rolled his eyes not surprised to hear this. Her morning sickness was still going on quite often, but she still somehow maintained a healthy appetite.

Though she'd seemed to be a little nauseated when it came to things like Chinese takeout, and unfortunately for him any kind of coffee she just so happened to smell.

She'd also developed a strange craving for raisins, peas, and peanut butter. Well not all together of course. This fact was a little strange for her considering she really hated peanut butter.

"Okay lets go get some lunch. Then we'll see if we can look around for a new place". He stated as he kissed her lips softly. Maybe this pregnancy wouldn't be as stressful as he'd feared.


	19. Anxietes and A Nightmare

**Disclaimer remains the same as always.**

**Please do review.**

Chapter Nineteen: Anxieties and a Nightmare

Spencer frowned as he sat at his desk in his office and stared at the computer in front of him. It was late and he knew he really should get some sleep, but he knew that he needed to do this. The sooner the better.

He had to write his mother and explain this all to her. He knew he'd feel better once he told his mother. After all it might help him to talk to her.

After all she'd always given him advice when he was growing up. Though things had never been easy growing up he knew that his mother had done the best she could.

He sighed as he scrolled up with the mouse and read what he'd typed.

_Dear mom_

_I'm sorry I haven't written you in a while, but things have been really stressful lately. I know that's not a good excuse for not writing, and I'm sorry if I've caused you any worries about my well being. I have something to tell you, and it's something that is probably going to change my life forever. Do you remember Audrey? I sent you a picture of her a few months ago. Well we have some amazing and very surprising news. Were having a baby._

He frowned managing to highlight the words with his mouse and press the delete button. He had attempted to type up this letter about three times already, but he the words never seemed to turn out quite right.

He really wasn't sure if he could express the cocktail of emotions that he was experiencing right now. A mixture of fear, hope, love, and excitment.

He ran his hands through his hair as he stared down at the keyboard. He was pretty exhausted, but he couldn't possibly sleep.

Especially after the last case. He still felt uneasy about it all. They had gone to Nevada. Needless to say it hadn't ended well.

Gideon had taken Frank and Jane out into the desert and let them go. He'd said that Frank wouldn't kill again as long as he had Jane. Spencer knew better though, and he had a feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that this wasn't over. It was far from over. Frank could never stop killing.

Spencer raised his eyebrows slightly as he felt a familiar pair of hands place themselves on his shoulders. He managed to turn around in his chair not very surprised to see a very tired looking Audrey.

She spoke up yawning a little. "Spence what are you doing up? It's almost three am".

"I can't sleep. So I was going to try to write my mom and tell her......well everything". He stated looking up at her.

He couldn't help but to think she looked kind of cute right now. Though her hair was a little tangled and her eyes were a bit heavy.

She was wearing a pair of cotton blue boyshorts with one of his old university t shirts. It was a faded Yale shirt. He'd gotten it for free when Yale was trying to convince him to enroll there It had always been way too large for him so he'd never really worn it.

She shook her head smiling down at him "Spence what do you mean you can't sleep? You could barely keep your eyes open on the way home. You know that you can write your mom tomorrow right? I mean it's going to be a Saturday so you should have plenty of time to write her".

He bit his bottom lip knowing the exact reason as to why he couldn't sleep. He had two reasons actually.

The first reason was that he really needed to write his mother and explain this all to her. He was sure that she'd be completely accepting of it all. He was actually quite sure that she would be proud of him. She'd always told him that he would find the right girl someday. It still wasn't easy to write everything that he was feeling into a letter though.

The second reason was that he had way too much on his mind right now to sleep. Work, finding an apartment, the fact that he was going to be a father.

Audrey was now officially in the third month of her pregnancy. Which meant that they would be able to hear the baby's heartbeat though a stethoscope the next time they went to the doctor.

This fact completely thrilled him. He knew that after he heard the heartbeat he'd feel much better. Hearing the heartbeat would just assure him that everything was going to be alright.

He swallowed the lump in his throat remembering the nightmare he'd had on the last jet ride home. He stared down at her stomach. She had just barely started to show and part of him still couldn't believe that a whole other person was growing inside of her.

He could admit that he was beginning to feel a strong sense of protection and love for their child. He knew that this was slightly strange especially considering he hadn't even seen the baby yet. Somehow he knew though that he already loved it, and he would do absolutely anything in the world to make sure that it was safe and happy.

He managed to reach out and timidly placed his hand on her stomach as he spoke up. "I had a nightmare on the jet".

She bit her bottom lip speaking up. "What was it about? Was it about your mom? Or was it about the last case? I mean the case didn't end the way we'd hoped it would".

"No it wasn't about any of that. It was about the baby and you". He stated feeling his stomach churn.

She managed to somehow pull him up out of his seat before she embraced him in a tight comforting hug. She finally pulled back a little from their embrace before she spoke up. "Oh Spencer. Do you want to talk about it baby"?

He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest as he managed to speak up. "I dreamed that I had to leave for a case, and you couldn't come with the team. You were too far along in your pregnancy to come with us. I was at a crime scene and I looked up and you were just standing there behind the yellow tape. You were glaring at me. I looked around because I wanted to ask what you were doing there, and everyone was just staring at me. They were just giving me these horrible dirty looks. It was almost like they all hated me".

He paused taking a deep breath before he spoke up continuing. "I walked over to you and asked what was wrong and you just starting screaming at me. You said that you'd gone into labor and I'd missed it. You kept on yelling at me and telling me that you hated me and that I was never going to see the baby".

She widened her eyes as she reached up and caressed his cheek. "Spence you know thats never going to happen right? You know I love you and nothing could ever change that"?

He nodded his head sighing "I know. It just freaked me out. I mean I know that I'd never miss the labor. No matter what I'm going to be there. It just messed with me I guess".

She leaned up and kissed his lips softly. She pulled back and spoke up in a soft voice "I love you Spencer. It's all going to be okay. I promise".

"I love you too". He stated as he leaned down connecting his lips with hers.

She pulled back from the kiss smiling "Come on lets go to bed. I know that we all need our rest.

She was right. Things had to be okay.


	20. Shopping and PreHoliday Nerves

**Disclaimer Remains the same**

**Please review**

Chapter Twenty: Shopping and Pre-Holiday Nerves

Audrey let out an exhausted huff as she attempted to follow her sister though the busy crowds of the shopping mall. She hated having to go shopping for Christmas. She usually always did all her Christmas shopping online just so she could avoid the crowds, but she knew she wouldn't have time to get all her Christmas shopping done online thanks to work, trying to find a new place, and preparing for the baby.

She finally spoke up hoping that her younger sister could hear her over the the mixed voices of the crowd around them. "Greta could you slow down? This isn't a marathon you know"?

Greta turned to face her rolling her eyes a bit. "Fine, but we've only got a few weekends left to get it all done".

Audrey frowned ignoring her sister's scolding voice as she finally found an empty bench in front of a large indoor fountain.

"You know you probably wouldn't be so exhausted if you got out a little more". Greta stated in a slightly smart aleckish tone as she sat dwon next to Audrey.

She glared over at her sister as she made an attempt to ignore the pain in her swollen ankles. She was defiantly going to have to try to convince Spencer to rub her ankles for her when she got home.

"You gain some baby weight and then tell me if you feel like going out". She stated as she took off her dark red wool coat feeling like she was beginning to get a little bit too warm.

Greta frowned staring down at her sisters small bump of a stomach. She widened her eyes speaking up as she changed the subject. "What does Spencer think about all of this"?

Audrey shrugged suddenly becoming very interested in her light pink flats. She'd been forbidden from wearing heels ever since she'd started showing. Everyone was scared to death that she would fall if she even attempted to wear heels. So she was now stuck in flats.

"I don't know...... I guess he's getting a little bit more comfortable with this whole thing. He seems excited. I mean you should have seen his face last week when we got to hear the heartbeat". She stated letting a soft smile form across her face.

"Why what'd he do"? Greta stated raising her eyebrows feeling curious as to how Spencer Reid would react to something like that. She already knew from the time that she'd spent around her older sister's boyfriend that he was a very awkward person to say the least.

Sure he was well intentioned but he was still always a little out of place. So she was sure that hearing his unborn child's heartbeat would make him even more awkward.

Audrey smirked slightly as she remembered his reaction. "Well at first his eyes got really huge, then his face started to turn a kind of pink, and he looked a sort of dazed. After I squeezed his hand I guess that I got his attention though, because he got a really dreamy sort of smile on his face and then he just kissed my forehead and said that he loved me".

"Well that's actually sort of sweet. I'm just hoping that this kid doesn't inherit either Spencer's or your IQ". Greta stated shaking her head a little as she made an attempt to adjust herself into a more comfortable position on the hard wooden bench below them.

"Theres no real proof that intelligence is hereditary. Besides would it be too horrible if the baby was smart"? Audrey stated giving her sister a puzzled look.

"Yes it would. I mean having two of you around is bad enough. No offense but its annoying to play scrabble with Spencer and you. Oh and forget even attempting to work crossword puzzles with you two around. You give me all the answers before I even make an attempt to really look at the crossword. I think I'll lose my marbles if I have to put up with another genius". Greta responded smirking.

Audrey rolled her eyes as she heard this. "We're not that bad".

Greta sighed shaking her head as she spoke up. "Uh huh sure your not that bad. So have you told Aunt Beth. I mean she is coming to visit us for Christmas".

Audrey felt her stomach drop a bit at the mention of her aunt and the awkward conversation she'd had with her attempting to explain everything. "Yeah I told her about it. You don't think she's going to scare Spencer off do you"?

"Probably not..........but you might want to give him a heads up about her though. You know just to be safe". Greta stated staring off towards the fountain.

Audrey nodded her head knowing that she would defiantly have to explain her aunt to Spencer. She often had a hard time trying understand her herself. She widened her eyes as she heard her sister speak up. "So do you want to marry Spencer"?

She bit her bottom lip suddenly beginning to become quite nervous. Yes she knew that she loved Spencer. She probably loved him more than anything in the entire world.

After all she was planning on having this baby with him and living with him. To tell the truth she already knew that she'd love to marry him. Though he hadn't mentioned marriage that often. They'd only talked about it a few times.

She spoke up feeling her throat tighten as she told the truth "I guess so. I mean I love him and he loves me. So I know that I'd be happy to marry him. Love is what makes a marriage work right? It's just complicated though with me being pregnant and all. I just want it to happen at the right time. I mean he hasn't even asked me. I guess that I'm okay if we wait for a while. I'm just happy that were together you know what I mean"?

Greta nodded her head thinking that she understood what her sister was trying to say.

* * *

Spencer sighed staring down at the large box in front of him. It was going to take him forever to wrap this thing.

He knew that this Christmas gift was perfect though. He was just praying that Audrey would agree with him when he gave it to her in three weeks.

It was almost hard for him to believe that Christmas was coming up so soon. They'd already celebrated Thanksgiving together. He hadn't gone to see his mother mainly because the doctor had said that it would be best if he didn't.

This had made him upset. He always felt a little guilty when he heard that his mother was having a hard time. He knew that it wasn't his fault, but it still made him uneasy.

He'd stayed with Audrey and they'd celebrated together having a Thanksgiving dinner at here in his apartment, with her younger sister.

He had already told his Mother about Audrey and the baby. He guessed that she was happy for him. After all his mother was the type of person to just tell him if she was unhappy about something that he'd done.

He widened his eyes looking up as he heard the very distinct sound of the front door shutting. This sound was followed by Audrey's tired voice. "Spence I'm home".

He somehow managed to shove the box into his closet as he silently thanked whomever had built this walk in closet.

He shut the door hoping that his face wouldn't give away that he'd just hidden one of the Christmas gifts he'd purchased for Audrey.

Audrey spoke up as she entered the bedroom. She shook her head frowning at her boyfriend's exhausted face. "Are you okay baby? You look a little nervous".

"Yeah I-I'm fine. I was just rearranging my closet. It was getting a little messy and I needed to repack my ready bag". He stated watching her lay her shopping bags down in front of the dresser.

She looked up at him as she sat down on the edge of the bed and took her shoes off. "Is there any way that I can convince you to rub my ankles for me. Their killing me after all that walking I did today".

"Yeah sure. No problem". He stated managing to lead Audrey out of the bedroom. He led her over to the sofa in the living room making sure that she sat down comfortably.

She let out a relaxed sigh thankful that he was doing this for her. She'd figure out a way to thank him for this somehow. Maybe she could rub his back the way he liked or maybe she'd watch one of those horrible sci-fi movie marathons with him. The ones that she couldn't stand, but he loved so much.

He spoke up smiling a little feeling pleased to see the relaxed expression on Audrey's face. "So I called Gideon earlier and gave him your due date. He said he's going to do everything he can to make sure that we both get off work in time for the delivery. He's going to try to get us a little time off afterwards too. You know just so we can have some time to adjust to everything".

She nodded her head not surprised by this. She already knew that pretty much everyone was pleased with her current pregnancy. Gideon was more than happy for them just because they were both close to him.

Morgan was well being Morgan. He was making little comments here and there about it. He'd even given Spencer some self help book that was titled simply: _So Your Going to Be A Father_. She was quite sure she'd seen Spencer throw it into the bottom drawer of his desk at home. The drawer that he put most of the embarrassing things Morgan gave him.

Even Hotch seemed to be happy for them, which was a little odd. Mainly because he was well Hotch. He usually always kept his personal feelings about the team to himself.

All the girls seemed to be pretty thrilled for them. There was even some talk from Garcia about throwing them a little baby shower.

She spoke up bitting her bottom lip as she remembered her aunt. "Spence you know that my Aunt's coming to visit for Christmas right"?

"Yeah you already told me that. What about it"?

She sighed shaking her head a bit. "I'm just going to warn you. Shes a little uh well lets just say she's nosy. I mean I guess that's the right way to describe her. She wont fail to ask you some pretty personal questions about us. Oh and she can tend to get on my nerves at times. So I might be a little stressed out over Christmas".

He nodded starting to get slightly nervous about meeting her Aunt. After all he was sure that most people met their girlfriend's family members before they got their girlfriend's pregnant.

He sighed as she finally pulled her feet out of his lap and managed to lean up against him resting her head on his chest.

He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and somehow managed to cover them both up with it as he pressed a soft very loving kiss to her cheek.

"It'll work out beautiful. I mean I'm going to be there with you the entire time. So maybe that'll help you not get so stressed out. You know that its proven that stress is really bad for the baby. When your stressed the baby's stressed". He stated managing to wrap his arms around her waist.

She raised her head up looking at him as she leaned up and kissed him gently. She wasn't very surprised to hear this from him. He was just full of imformation about pregnancy and babies lately.

She pulled back from the kiss smiling. "Thanks Spence. I hope your right".


End file.
